Life Interrupted
by WorldnWords
Summary: Briar has had life turned upside down when she realizes that she now belongs to the Bullet Club. She just turned 21 and now as a whole different kind of life presented to her. Will she survive? Can she be rescued? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this story. I wanted to write something different. A lot of superstars will be making appearances in this story.**

* * *

I was floored when my parents told me what happened on my 21st birthday. I had been promised to someone? What the fuck... it was 2016! People weren't slaves to each other anymore. People didn't sell their children to each other. I had no idea what had just happened, but the world I knew had just changed completely. I was promised/ sold to someone. I had just finished my degree in mursing... this kind of stuff only happened in 3rd world countries.

I had walked out of the house as soon as they had told me; we weren't rich enough for me to have my own car so I started walking. I also knew that I needed a car. I should have gotten one by now, but stupid me I thought that I would need a college education more. I needed to be away for the moment, but I also needed my best friend.

I walked a little under a mile and smiled when I saw that her car was in the driveway. I had forgotten my phone when I had left my parents house. I realized it about a few feet from the house, but I was not going back to get it. I knocked and she opened the door a minute later.

"Briar, are you alright?" she asked me once she saw my expression. I am sure that it was somewhere between crying and cussing. She pulled me inside and we went straight to our place. We had a secret place since we were in junior high, and it still served its purpose to this day.

I sighed as I looked around the treehouse. The photos were worn, weathered, and torn but they were all happy. The boards were filled with names of crushes, our signatures, and our plans for the future.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked me as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want to tell her; I wanted to run away, but she was my best friend. I didn't know who else to turn to and I had no money with me.

"My parents just informed me that they sold me when I was a child, and on my 21st birthday I have to go with this person." I said and she looked at me with shock, horror, and amusement. I knew that it sounded stupid and it was even worse when I said it.

"I am serious, Al." I said and she started laughing. I knew that she meant well, I didn't want to hear it, but I couldn't help but laugh now too. I knew that it sounded ridiculous, but it was really happened.

"Are you going to turn into a Disney princess too?" she asked me as we started to laugh even more. I knew that I needed the laugh because I would have to deal with the seriousness later.

We finally calmed down and she really didn't know what to do or say. The realization that everything was going to change, that I wasn't going to have a normal life anymore, and that my birthday was in two days left us both in silence for a few minutes.

"So, they are serious? Like this isn't just a you need to get a real job and a life?" she asked me and I nodded. My dad had pulled out some old document and emails to show me because I had laughed in their faces.

"Do you know who?" she asked me and I sighed. I knew who, but I didn't want to tell anyone.

"The Balor's." I mumbled and she gasped. The Balor family was known for being ruthless in the drug trade and in weapon trafficking. They were the family of Miami; they had everything. I know that no one told them no. I couldn't figure out what my family had done to get involved with them.

"So, your parents just sprung this one you? You have no idea why?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I have no idea and I am not sure I want to know why. I mean, what the hell? They are involved with drug and weapons people?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to involve you." I told her as soon as I realized that her father was a FDLE offier, but she hugged me instead of being mad.

"He isn't going to know anything." she reassured me and I hugged her again. She really was my best friend.

"I just want to know why? I have nothing to offer these people. I had never had a boyfriend, I had no social life, I was awkward, and my looks were nothing special. My hair was a normal brown color and I had brown eyes. I didn't work out, and I obviously wasn't rich. I was so confused about everything right now.

I stayed with Alicia for a while before she drove me home. I didn't want to go home, but I didn't want the cops called on me. I knew that leaving Alicia meant that I might not see my best friend again before my life ended as I knew it.I hated my parent.

I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself. I didn't want to walk to my house, but I felt my feet take me there just like they always had. I walked in and my parents were sitting in the living room. I had nothing to say to them; I didn't want to leave them without speaking to them, but I felt so betrayed. I walked past them, and headed to my room when someone spoke to me.

"Briar, my you look beautiful." a voice said and I stopped. I turned around to see my mother and father sitting with an older gentleman who had blondish hair and a crooked smile. He had a heavy English accent and was dressed immaculately.

"What's going on?" I asked them and the man let out a chuckle. He stood up and I got both a warm and cold sensation from him.

"I take it your parents told you what would happen on your birthday?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well, I am here to collect you and take you to the Balor's." he said and I felt my knees give out. I fell to the ground and my mother gasped. She rushed over and hugged me. I wanted to push her away, but I needed her so much now.

"You will see them again; this is no time for theatrics." the man said and I looked up at him. He was cold and didn't seem to care that he was ripping me from my family.

I managed to hug them, tell them good bye, collect a few of my items and get into the car with him. He was in a very nice town car. I knew that my other items were being delivered to me, but I didn't get any comfort from knowing that since I didn't even know where I was going.

I watched my house disappear from my view and I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. My life as I knew it was completely gone.

"You will enjoy your new life." the man said in some attempt to comfort me, but I didn't want me new life. I wanted my old life. I wanted to be normal... I wanted to be with my family.

 **AN: Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

Thank you to everyone who reviews or followed the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

To the person who wanted this to be a Finn/OC story… it most definitely is!

* * *

We drove past many nice neighborhoods and kept going out towards the beach. We finally arrived at a large gate with trees all around it. The driver was let inside and we started down a long driveway with trees lining each side. We passed a turn off and I looked to see what it was.

"That's where the servants stay." the man said as if he could read my mind. I nodded and continued to look at the passing scenery down the path. We came to another turn off and I could make out a huge house right off of it.

"Ms. Becky lives there. You will like her." he said and I gave him an interesting look. I wanted to laugh if they thought they knew anything about me and what I would like.

We finally came to two different paths. We took the one to the left and he started to gather himself. I guessed that we were close to the place I was going to be held prisoner. We pulled up in front of a very large house with a fountain out front. I guess not all prisoners were made to cinderblocks and barbed wire.

"You are meeting with Athair." he said and I couldn't wonder what a strange name. I was helped out of the car and the man started towards the door.

"You had better follow me. I know it's temping to run, but there are worse things out there than in here." he said and the way he said it made chills run up my spine. The drive nudged me and I followed the driver up the stairs and into the large mansion.

"Ah, she is here." I heard someone say and I saw a man with no hair, facial studs, and in a suit. He was really trying to fit in.

"Albert, will you made sure that Becky is around." he said to him and Albert nodded. I saw him walk away and I found someone in front of us. He was an older gentleman. He seemed harmless as he gave me a smile; he had a gap in his front teeth. I knew who he was immediately because his name and face were always in the papers. He was Dave Finlay... the main boss behind the Bullet Club and head to the Balor's.

"You look beautiful, my dear." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I managed to get out.

"You will like it here, but I need to make sure that you understand a few things." he said and I looked at him unsure of what was going on or what he could possibly say to me.

"You are here to marry my son. You will have everything you want and all you have to do is learn to be a good wife." he said and I managed to nod. I really didn't know what to say or do. My entire life had been turned upside down. I was a plain jane and now I was going to be the wife to a drug runner. I had nothing extraordinary to offer to anyone.

"I have Becky coming to meet you. She will help you get ready for tonight. It's your engagement party, my dear, look happy." he said as a woman came into the room. She was petite, a little shorter than me, and had flaming orange hair.

"Ah, Becky, this is Briar." he said to her and she instantly smiled at me.

"Ah am glad yer here. Come on, we can get pretty for tonight." she said and I was pulled into a hug. I hugged her back and she smiled at Dave.

"See you tonight." he told us and I was pulled out of the room. She had her arm looped with mine as we walked out of the large house.

"We are going to my house, come on." she said as we got into another car. I was looking around and taking everything in. The stars were pretty out here, but I had no idea where I was.

We pulled down the path that I had seen earlier and I saw another large mansion come into view. She had a large stone mansion with more than 2 stories and plenty of garages.

"How old are yeh?" she asked me.

"21." I mumbled and she smiled at me as we walked into the mansion.

"Yeh will like it here and yeh will like meh family." she said and I wasn't sure if she had been put up to this or if she was genuinely being nice to me.

"Thanks, I think." I said and she laughed at me.

"Ah am here. Ah need another girl in the family." she said and I smiled at her. I didn't have a sister, so maybe this is my twisted way of finally getting one... I just wish there wasn't husband involved.

"We need tah get yeh ready for tonight. It's yer engagement party." she said and I took a deep breath. I guess that I wasn't getting out of this night.

Becky had called someone to do our hair, put on our make up, and she already had a dress for me to wear. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. I had my hair up in curls, a knee-length black dress with red ribbons threaded through the dress, and black Louboutin pumps. Becky had on a copper-greenish dress with her hair down with curls through it and nude Louboutin pumps.

"Ah had yer closet stocked full of nice things like these. We can also go pick up some more when we go shopping for yer wedding dress." she said and I forced myself to nod. I couldn't smile, but I nodded. I knew this just had to be a nightmare.

"Becky?" someone called out and Becky smiled.

"Yeh get to meet Ma." she said and I felt panic go through me. I didn't even think about in-laws. I heard heels clicking through the foyer and a moment later a blonde woman came into view. She was older, but looked very nice in her creme dress.

"Becky, you look amazing. Oh, you must be Briar." she said and I smiled at her. She pulled me into a hug and I noticed that she didn't have an Irish accent... she was American.

"You are beautiful, dear. I can't wait for Finn to meet you." she said and I smiled at her. I guess that everyone was excited about this except for me. I couldn't find happiness in any of this.

 **AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **FantasyImager, Cicix3, & Ghostwriter- thank you for the reviews! **

**Cicix3- I will do my best to update often :)**

* * *

We got ready to leave when Mrs. Balor stopped up. I was hoping that she had changed her mind, but I knew better. She turned and smiled at me.

"Wait, you can't be engaged without a ring." she said and I nodded.

"Where is it?" she asked Becky and Becky motioned for us to follow her to another room. We went into the formal dining room and there was a large metal case. Becky opened it and there was a large selection on rings. They were all beautiful and had every style you could want.

"Pick one, my dear." she said and I looked from her to the case. I had never had anything this nice, but I had no idea what to pick because I didn't wear jewelry. I picked up and few and looked at them, but this was a really hard decision. They all looked too big to me, but I knew that this is the life style I was in now.

"I don't know what to pick." I finally admitted and looked up. I found two men standing there. A taller man with brown hair, a beard, and slicked back hair. The other man was shorter, blonde, had scruff, and icy blue eyes.

"Finn, you're early." Mrs. Balor said and he gave a small smile, but his eyes were locked on me. I had never felt so judged than I did right now.

"I wanted to meet my fiancé." he said and the other man smirked, but had his arm securely around Becky. She had mentioned she was engaged and I guessed that was her fiancé. He had his eyes locked on me as walked over and picked up my hand. He softly kissed the back of it and smiled at me. I felt like he was the hunter and I was the prey.

"What ring would you pick?" I asked him and I knew that they were all looking at us. He looked past me to the case and carefully plucked a ring from it. He took my hand and slid it on my finger. The ring was a large diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on each side all set in a white gold band. The ring was beautiful.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"We will go ahead and give you all a minute." Mrs. Balor said and Finn kissed her cheek before we left. They left and the silence was defining. He picked up my hand and pulled it over my head. He proceeded to make me turn for him and I officially felt like an object.

"Yeh are beautiful." he said and offered me his arm. I took it and he led me through the house. We walked out on the back patio and the backyard was amazing. I let him lead me to a side gate and down a lighted path. I could hear people talking in the distance.

"How did we meet?" I blurted out because I wanted to know if I was going to talk to people.

"We met while you were at college and I was doing business in Nashville." he said and I was surprised. They did know everything. I had gotten my degree from Vanderbilt in Nashville, in nursing, and it make we wonder just how much they know about me. I know nothing about them, aside from what the papers say about them.

"Why me?" I asked him as he turned to leave, but he stopped and looked at me. He sighed and looked up at the sky for a minute.

"Ah wanted to give yeh something before we meet everyone." he said and stopped us a little away from everyone. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and a black diamond hung from a silver chain.

"Ah wanted to give yeh this and ask that yeh never take it off. Yeh are mine now, and ah can promise yeh everything in the world as long as yeh are willing to try." he said and I nodded. I didn't know what to say because I wasn't here by choice. He leaned in a kissed my below my ear on my pressure point.

"Ah promise yeh that ah will try." he whispered and I looked at him. I didn't understand any of this or why they couldn't just find someone that he wanted to marry or that wanted to marry him. I was searching for words, for actions, or even settling for a scream right now, but nothing came. He hadn't answered my question, but he had told me what he expected. I had to try and love a maniac that I didn't even know.

He took my arm and lead us to another gate. We went through it and there was lot of people around an even larger pool than at Becky's. Tables were set up, candles were floating in the pool, music was playing, and people were everywhere.

"There is the new couple!" Mr. Balor said and everyone looked at us. I wanted to hide, but Finn kept me firmly pressed into his side.

A flood of people kept coming up to us, they were congratulating us, giving us gift, or trying to talk to me. I met so many people and I kept getting handed champagne. The liquor was flowing, the women looked fake, and it was obvious that everyone had money.

The night wore on and I drank more. I had danced with Finn, Becky's fiancé, Mr. Balor, and a few other people. I knew that someone named Sheamus was missing because everyone was asking about him. I just figured that it was someone else to meet or deal with in the end.

"Are yeh ready ta go?" Finn asked me and I looked up with him under heavy eyelids. I managed to nod and he helped me up. Becky looked very tired and intoxicated as well. She was being helped along by her fiance. We said our goodbyes and Finn lead me back through the gate towards Becky's.

"Yeh don't talk much do yeh?" he asked me.

"I wasn't sure what I was allowed to say or if I was even allowed to say anything. You know better to see seen?" I asked him and he chuckled as we got to the second gate. I made it through it and started to the doors, but he stopped me.

"Is this life so bad?" he asked me and I laughed at him.

"Any life you didn't choose for yourself is bad." I said and pulled my hand away from him, but he wrapped me in his arms. He pulled my back to him and kept my hands in his. I knew that there wasn't a point in struggling so I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Yeh will like it." he said and I scoffed at him. He stiffened and I guessed that no one had ever had that reaction to him.

"Let's face it... I am just here for arm candy, an alibi, and to give you children. Please don't sugar coat it." I said and he looked at me. I guessed that he wished I would go back to not speaking again.

"If yeh are so set on looking at it that way then fine... yeh are here for me and for me to do what ah want wich yeh. Get used to it." he said and nudged me towards the doors. I walked inside to see Becky kissing her fiance goodbye.

"Where is my room?" I asked and Finn took me by the elbow and pulled me upstairs.

"This is yer room until we are married." he said and opened the door. I turned to go in and he stopped me.

"A finally piece of advice... yeh have never had a life like this. Ah would appreciate it instead of being bitter about it." he said and pressed his lips to mine. I quickly got free and he smirked before closing the door and leaving me in this room. I did the only thing I felt like doing. I fell on the bed and cried.

 **AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **FantasyImager, Guest, and Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews.**

 **I had time to get this chapter** **edited, so I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

I was awoken the next morning to someone knocking on my door and opening it. I sat up when a woman poked her head through the door.

"Ms. Briar, it's time to get up. You have breakfast in an hour." she said and I nodded. I got out of bed and she was already in there running water for a shower.

"I can do it." I said and she smiled at me.

"I am here to help you. I am your maid." she said and smiled at me. I saw many different things when she smiled. I saw fear, tension, and anxiety behind her fake smile... her eyes gave it away.

"What's your name?" I asked her as I started to brush my teeth. She was grabbing towels and different things.

"I am Bayley." she said and I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Bayley." I said and she smiled at me.

"Can you help me pick out something for today?" I asked her as I prepared to get in the shower.

"I can do that while you get in the shower." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and discarded what I had slept in. I stepped into the shower and the water felt so nice. I wish that it could wash away all the problems, bad dreams, and everything else I was dealing with right now. I washed my hair and took my time. I took it as a sign to get out when the water turned to freezing cold. I grabbed the towel and stepped out. Bayley had a dress hanging up on the back of the door, sandals on the floor, and make up laid out for me to use. I knew that she wasn't the worst thing to have around since she knew what they would expect from me.

I finished putting on a light coat of make up, left my hair down, put on the grey wrap dress, and sandals. I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I didn't look like I usually did because I didn't wear anything like this on a normal day. I had been thinking about what Finn had said to me... I was his and I should get used to it. I just knew that it wasn't something I liked doing by just giving up who I really was for something like money or comfort.

I walked downstairs and found Becky, Finn, and Becky's fiancé in the foyer. They looked up at me and I smiled at them.

"Yeh look nice." Finn said as he offered me his hand. I took it as he helped me down the last few stairs.

"I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." I said and Becky smiled at me.

"We just got here." her fiance said and I nodded.

"I am Wade. I am not sure if we were properly introduced." he said and I smiled because now I knew his name.

"We have reservations at 11." Finn said and Becky grabbed her clutch. I realized right then that I didn't have one until Becky handed me on and I gave her a gracious look.

"Ah had Bayley put yer things in it." she said and I smiled at her. I really was grateful that Finn had a sister and she wasn't a complete bitch.

Finn POV

We arrived at the restaurant and met Mom, Dad, and Sheamus was in town. He had gotten in early this morning; he wanted to meet Briar. Briar wasn't as combative this morning so I had hoped that my advice had gotten through to her last night.

"Yeh, Becky, and Mother are going dress shopping today." I said to her and she nodded, but the surprise it written on her face.

"Pick something nice." I said and she nodded again, but still didn't say anything.

"Ah am going work out with my brother and then we have to discuss business. Yeh and ah are having dinner tonight at 7 pm. The driver will bring you to the place." I said and she nodded again. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss; she didn't return it, but she didn't push me away.

"Come on, yeh will see her again." Sheamus said and I smirked as I walked off get in the SUV with him.

"She's a looker." he said and I nodded as we started towards the gym. She really was beautiful. I didn't want to change much about her. She had deep brown eyes with light brown hair. She had amazing curves and nice assets, but she seemed to headstrong. I knew that I would be able to break her of that in a matter of time.

"Ah am not complaining." I said and he chuckled.

"How's yer wife?" I asked him becuase he hadn't mentioned her and I didn't see her this morning.

"Fish food." he said and I knew that would be the end of that conversation. He was the ginger of the family and definitely had a temper. I wasn't surprised that his wife had disappeared.

"How's business up north?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Shield is trying, but now that Rollins had branched away from the other two fuck ups we have more room to move. Ah know that we can get Seth." he said and I nodded. I was gald to see Shield failing, especially Rollins. He was responsible for killing my last girlfriend and I still wanted revenge. Dad wanted to move stuff up north and get more territory. I was glad they sent Sheamus to work near Jacksonville, because I liked Miami. I had more things to do and places to go down here.

We worked out and sparred for awhile before Dad called us and asked why we were late. We weren't late, but Dad always through that we should be early. We arrived and went into his warehouse.

"Yer late." he said and we sat down. He was discussing things with Wade and Mr. Regal. Wade had been brought into the group to run guns, but he had helped up out so much that Dad let Becky marry him. I didn't mind him... most days. Sheamus and him went back and that's the reason I couldn't say anything. Mr. Regal had started the business with Dad was just happy to be Dad's right hand instead of actually running the whole thing. Mr. Regal also ran a few of our legitimate businesses.

"How do you like her, son?" Mr. Regal asked me and I nodded.

"She's hot." Wade said and chuckled with Sheamus. Dad gave him a look, but didn't say anything because no one was stupid enough to cross the Irish. Becky would also kill him herself if he ever fucked around on her.

"Just let meh know if she get's out of hand. Ah will get yeh some help for her." he said and I knew what he meant. He had gotten Mother the same way I had gotten Briar. He thought American women were better for us because they could be trained. I was up for the challenge of handling it myself.

"Bayley is helping meh." I said and he nodded.

"She can help yeh in more ways than one."Sheamus said and I nodded. I knew that it was hard for him to talk to her since she had tried to be an informant to the FBI about him. He wanted to kill her, but Dad gave her warning and forced her to stay with us so we could keep an eye on her.

"Just don't ruin this for yer Mother." Dad said and i nodded. i knew that Mother wanted what she hadn't gotten when she was given to Dad… She wanted Briar to have the chance to have her idea of a dream wedding and be more than just my sex puppet or my arm candy.

 **AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **FantasyImager, Guest, & Ghostwriter - Thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

I hadn't imagined that dress shopping would end up being for a wedding dress. I knew that it was going to be soon, but I didn't know how soon. We walked into this large dress boutique that had all kinds of dresses. The man who greeted us was very bubbly and so happy to meet the newest family member. He was an old family friend and had done all their dresses. He was very excited to help me pick out my dress; the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Now, Briar, you can pick out anything you want to get married in. I want this to be your dream wedding, because it's only of the only luxuries that we get being in this family." she said and I had a feeling that she had been bought much like I had.

"Yes, Mrs. Balor." I said and she chuckled.

"Please, dear, it's Barbara. I want you to have everything you want. You also need to pick out something for your bride's maid and figure out who you want." she said and I had forgotten about everything that went with weddings.

"Becky, will you be my bride's maid?" I asked her and she hugged me. I wasn't really sure who else I could ask.

"Do yeh want anyone else?" Becky asked me as she and Barbara took a glass of wine that was being handed to them. I took mine and thought about it, but I didn't want to involve any friends in this fucked up lifestyle.

"I didn't really have any friends." I admitted, but I really did. I couldn't ask Alicia to be involved in this stuff. I was also embarrassed of this situation... I had been sold to someone.

"It's up to you, dear. Let's start looking for you and Becky dresses. Do you know what color you want for the wedding?" she asked me and I blanked again... I really didn't know anything of what I wanted because I wasn't the girl who planned out her wedding when she was 5.

"I would like darker colors. I know it will be in the fall, right?" I asked her and hoped that she would tell me when she actual wedding would be.

"We would like it to be next month." she said and I am sure I visibly paled at that information. I was going to be married in a few weeks, to a man I didn't know, and into one of the worst families in this part of the country.

"Sit down, it's a lot to take in." Becky said and I nodded as I downed the wine.

"Would you like something stronger?" Barbara asked me and I chuckled. She asked his assistant to bring something stronger as her friend started bringing in more dresses.

"Becky, can I have a moment with Briar?" she asked her and Becky nodded as she went off with the guy to find her some dresses for me to look at for her as my bride's maid.

"Briar, look at me." Barbara said and I tried. I was on the verge of a huge panic attack. The person brought a bottle of whiskey and she poured us two glasses and handed it to me. I didn't like to down alcohol, but I did right now. Barbara chuckled and then proceeded to do the same to hers.

"I have been in your shoes. I was raised for Dave... to be his wife. I had no idea until I was 18. I was thrown into his life, given whatever I wanted, and expected to enjoy it. I struggled with everything much like you are now. I understand." she said and as much as I was glad to have someone who understood, but I still didn't understand why me.

"How did you adjust?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"It took me a long time. Dave had a bad temper and it came out often, but I learned to do other things. I went on trips, joined a social club, and had children. It takes some getting used to, but now I see that everything worked out alright." she said and I sighed. I didn't want to wait until I was older to just become complacent with what was happening to me.

"Briar, the best advice I can give you is to live like you really want to in this lifestyle. You are here and you will be here... so enjoy it." she said with a wink and I took a deep breath. She had just told me to use them for their money, but it still didn't feel right.

"Now, let's get you a nice dress and see what wild ideas Becky has come up with." she said and chuckled. Becky definitely had a different kind of style from the little time I had been with her.

Becky had found a beautiful dark red dress that was strapless, long to the floor, and had a corset back. I actually really liked it.

"Let's do that and black." I said and they both smiled at me. We all liked the colors, but now I had to find the dress I was going to look good in for my big day.

We spent the next few hours trying on tons of dresses. Becky even found a few that she liked for her wedding in a few months. I finally found a simple white strapless dress that had a small church train. I had also picked a tiara instead of a veil. Barbara and Becky both liked the dress and I was glad that I had something. I just had to worry about meeting Finn for dinner tonight.

Finn POV

I was done with business and going to meet Briar for dinner tonight. I was doing this for Mother. She wanted me to get to know Briar before we got married, plus I was going be with her from now on so I wanted to get to know her. I pulled up at the marina and saw her car pull up right behind me. I stepped out and helped her out; she took my arm.

"How was today?" I asked her.

"Good, we went dress shopping." she said with a smile and I nodded.

"You all were drinking." I mumbled and she smirked.

"How else do you expect me to get through this?" she asked me and put her hand over her mouth. She blushed and looked absolutely sexy in that moment.

"Sorry." she said and I chuckled. I wanted to see all sides of her, but I wasn't sure which side I would really like.

 **AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Briar POV

Finn and I followed the man up to a private deck. The view was breathtaking. We were the only ones up there and they already had wine chilled for us. I knew that everyone knew Finn and his family, so none of this surprised me. Finn poured a glass and handed it to me. I took it and walked to the railing.

"This is beautiful." I said and he chuckled as he stood next to me.

"You are even more beautiful." he said and I laughed... I didn't mean to, but I did.

"I am sure that you have said that to every girl." I said and he shook his head no.

"Well, sorry you got stuck with me." I said and finished the rest of the wine in my glass. He sighed and sat his glass down on the table.

"Why can't you just like this?" he asked me and I smirked.

"What is there to like? I am nothing more than your alibi, your sex slave, you arm candy, and something to give you children. What am I supposed to like about that?" I asked him. He took in a deep breath and looked at me. I wanted his answered other than I was supposed to be here or I was raised to be here.

"You know a million girls would love to be in your shoes." he said and I smirked.

"Well, I am sorry that I am the one that got choose to be here. I wanted to be normal... not this..." I said and he sighed.

"I didn't choose you and believe me, I didn't want to have someone picked for me. I just don't see why you can't adjust to this." he snapped at me and I sighed.

"I shouldn't have to adjust to this! You are a fucking crime lord! How do you adjust to this?" I hissed at him and he smirked at me.

"So that's what you think I am? Just a crime lord?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes! You have a wonderful reputation as being the playboy of Miami. You sell guns and fuck anything that moves. I don't see any good qualities." I said and he smirked. He stepped closer and I turned to walk away, but he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I was struggling to get away when pushed my back to him; he had my hands in one of his. I didn't like where this was going.

Finn POV

I was so tired of Briar being a pain in my ass. I wanted her to just deal with this... I wasn't exactly thrilled about having my wife picked for me.

"I am tired of hearing you bitch about this. I am giving you the world but it's just not enough." I said and she struggled to get away from me.

"I don't want the world." she said and I chuckled.

"You will never want anything that I have to give to you. You are a stupid bitch that I can do anything I want, but I have been trying to be nice. I don't know why I am trying to be nice. I don't have to be. You are mine." I said and she tried to get free again.

I moved my hand down her arm and over to her breast. She struggled, but I gave it a squeeze. She gasped and tried to push herself into me to get away from me.

"These are mine." I said and she kept struggling. I moved my hand down her stomach and slowly inched her dress up her legs. She tried to close her legs, but I gave a quick slap to her thigh and she jumped.

"Open them." I whispered in her ear and I could feel her trembling. She didn't so I gave a light slap again and she slowly spread her legs. I could feel her butt press into my hips. She felt good next to me... I couldn't wait to get into her. I slowly moved my hand up and caressed her through her underwear. I watched her and she became very still. I nuzzled my nose against her ear and slowly slid my finger underneath her underwear. She tried to move, but I held her in place.

"Everything is mine. I have tried to be nice, I have tried to give you some time to adjust... yes, I am aware it's only been a few days, but if you don't try harder; I won't hold back anymore. I can do whatever I want and I have no one to stop me... so don't unleash that demon in me." I whispered and slowly let a finger slide just inside of her. She froze and I felt something against my finger. I realized that I was scaring her more than I had actually intended. I was surprised and had no idea that she was that innocent. I had read what they knew about her, but I didn't realize how much she hadn't lived.

"Ah, well, I won't ruin that until our wedding night." I whispered and pulled my finger out from her. I put her dress back right and let go of her hands. She quickly stepped away from me and grasped the railing. She was visibly shaken and I finished the wine in my glass.

"Come on, I am not hungry anymore." I said and grasped her elbow. I led her down the stairs and to our car. She got in and I slid in next to her.

"I hope that you learned something tonight." I said and she nodded, but wouldn't look at me. We drove back to the compound and I let her out at Becky's before going to my house.

"How did tonight go?" Sheamus asked me as I walked inside. I didn't know why he was in my house, but he was my brother. I wasn't going to tell him to get out... at least not right away.

"She's scared of me." I said and he nodded.

"Is that what yeh want?" he asked me as he handed me a Guinness. I didn't know what I wanted.

"Don't know." I said and he nodded.

"Just make sure whatever yeh do that yeh are consistent." he said and I nodded. I knew that she now understood that I wasn't playing, but did she see me as a monster? Did I really care?

"Should I really care about this?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Ah may not be the best one ta ask." he said and I nodded. He had just had his wife killed for getting pregnant by someone else. I did think that it was nice of him to let her have the baby and put it up for adoption, before killing her.

"You had one chosen for you... how did you get to love you? Or at least have days where she didn't abhor you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Ah made sure that she knew she didn't have another choice. Ah made sure she knew that Ah cared about her, but Ah wasn't going to let her out of this. Ah also bought her something that made her feel safe." he said and the last part caught my attention.

"Safe?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Ah had the same problems when Nattie first came to me, and Dad told me what he did for Mom to make her stop complaining. He bought her something that made her feel safe. Ah bought Nattie a cat, Dad bought Mom a dog, so... maybe Briar would like something like that. She needs something to call hers in a place where nothing is hers." he said and I nodded. I knew that it made since and tomorrow I was going to pick one up for her.

Briar POV

I went into Becky's and went straight to my room. Becky had tried to ask me about my night, but I went straight to my room. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Finn had been portrayed as a demon in the news, but people were usually not as bad as everyone made them out to be. They got it right when they were talking about Finn.

 **AN: Will they ever get along?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest & FantasyImager- Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

Becky POV

I was sitting in the kitchen when Bayley came back downstairs. She had tried to get Briar to come down this morning, but nothing was working. I wasn't sure what had happened, but Finn had done something to upset her. She hadn't even talked to me last night.

"Did she say anything?" I asked Bayley and she shook her head.

"She looks upset and won't say much." she said and I sighed.

"Ah am gonna talk ta him." I said and Bayley nodded. I grabbed my phone and walked outside. I walked over to his drive and made it to his house. I pounded on the door and waited for him to answer. I figured he was still sleeping, but I didn't care. I pounded on the door again and got impatient. I walked in and listened. I didn't hear anything, so I started yelling.

"Finn! Get yer white arse down here!" I screamed and a second later he and Sheamus appeared from different sides of the top floor.

"What is yer problem?" Finn asked me and Sheamus was chuckling. He had been working out while Finn had obviously been sleeping.

"What did yeh do ta her? She won't come out of her room." I said and he sighed.

"Ah got frustrated and told her how it was going ta be." he said and I shook my head.

"It's been a few days! Yeh can't do that! She is trying. She hasn't tried to run away yet." I said and we all smirked. Finn had a girl before Briar and that didn't go well. She tried to run away the day of the engagement party... she didn't make it past the gates. She also didn't make the party.

"Ah got frustrated!" he said again and Sheamus shook his head as he sat on one side of the stairs.

"Yeh can't say anything! Yeh killed yer wife!" Finn said to Sheamus and he sighed.

"She cheated on me and got pregnant... Ah gave her a chance. Yeh haven't done that yet." Sheamus said and Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah told her how it was going ta be." he said and I didn't believe that was all he had done.

"What else did yeh do?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Ah touched her." he said and I slapped him across the face. We had all promised our parents that the person we chose to marry we wouldn't sleep with until the wedding night. I hadn't even touched Wade and he had been a gentleman. I knew part of that was because he was scared of my family, but still... he had listened.

"No wonder she won't come out of her room." Sheamus said.

"Yeh need to apologize." I said and he sighed, but nodded. He knew that I was right and not to argue unless he wanted to be slapped again.

"Let me go pick something up and Ah will." he said and I nodded. I left a few minutes later and went back to my house.

"Bayley?" I called and she appeared a minute later.

"Anything?" I asked her and she shook her head no. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I didn't blame Briar and now that I knew what Finn had done... I wasn't surprised. I walked over to her door and knocked.

"Please just go away." she said and I sighed.

"It's me, Becky." I said and I cracked the door open. She was curled in the bed and I slow sat next to her.

"Yeh need to come out... Finn isn't worth it." I said and she sat up. She had definitely been crying and I wanted to kill Finn. She was perfect for him, but all he wanted as a sex slave.

"I didn't want this, Becky." she said and I hugged her.

"Ah promise you that it will get better. Finn can be a bit of a dick, but he's really a good person." I said and she shook her head no.

"It's only been a few fucking days! What does he want?!" she said and I knew that she was frustrated, Finn was frustrated, and I hoped that it didn't hurt them in the long run. I knew that if I was in her situation I wouldn't be happy either.

"Ah just want yeh to know what yer getting into." a voice said and we both look to see Finn standing in the doorway with a box.

"Ah will get yeh a minute." I said and walked out. I eyed Finn as I left and he looked as frustrated as she did.

Briar POV

I was sitting there as Finn walked in and put the box on the bed. I had no idea that he would show up right now and I didn't really want to see him. I pulled the covers up around my chest as he sat next to me.

"Ah owe yeh an apology. Ah shouldn't have done that. Ah have a temper and Ah let it get the best of me. Ah know that Ah wouldn't be happy if the roles were reversed. The reason ah am not happy is because ah don't like this either. Yeh can't just have someone given to yeh, but in my family that's how it works. Please... Briar, understand that." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was trying to apologize, but it sounded more like excuses.

"I get the concept, Finn... it's the delivery that's shit." I said and he smirked.

"Yeh are cute when yer mad. Ah like it." he said and I wanted to slap him, but knew better.

"That's not the fucking point! The point is that I am trying, but you aren't giving me enough time. No one gets anything like this in one day unless they are a door mat... I can assure you that I am not a doormat." I said and he sighed. He rubbed the back on his neck and looked at me. He did have the prettiest eyes and wasn't bad to look at.

"Ah know! Ah shouldn't have gotten upset or touched you like that. Yeh aren't just a play thing." he said and I looked at him to make sure that he was really apologizing. I never expected to hear an apology from him.

"Look, my father expects a lot from me and now yeh. He expects me to treat yeh a certain way. Ah may be ruthless, but not when it comes to women." he admitted and I nodded. He had a soft side... somewhere.

"I understand that. It's been a lot to take in, but the worse part is just that I am a thing now... not a person." I admitted and his head shot up.

"Ah am sorry if Ah did that. Ah thought that's what yeh were supposed to be, but after talking to a few others... ah went about it wrong. Ah can't let yeh get away with anything, but Ah can give yeh some more time to adjust." he said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Ah would like it if we could start over. Ah also got yeh something." he said and I nodded, slowly. I knew that in all honesty I didn't really have another choice, so I just needed to go with it.

"Fine." I finally said and he pushed the box to me.

"Ah wanted yeh to have something that was truly yours." he said and I eyed the box. I pulled the top off and found an adorable tuxedo kitten sitting inside with a bowtie around his neck. I pulled it out and cuddled it to me.

"He can be your safe zone." I said and she smiled... she had an amazing smile. I needed to thank Sheamus for this; I had gotten to see a real smile.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded.

 **AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **This chapter contains smut… so don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **StoryLover82, Yankees01, Guest, & Ghostwriter- You all rock. Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

"Ready?" Becky asked me as she came into the kitchen. I nodded and slipped on my flip flops. We were going to have a beach day after this morning. I had finalized the food, had the first fitting, and got birth control. I wasn't sure about it but Becky and Barbara knew that it would be best for me and Finn.

"Where is Bayley?" I asked Becky as we started down the path to the beach that was on the back of their property.

"She is helping Barbara with your bridal shower. She will come down later with Sheamus." she said and I shook my head.

"You will be fine." she said and I shook my head. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married in 2 weeks... and still knew nothing about Finn. We were getting along slightly better since he had given me my kitten,Poe, and both understood that we were trying.

"What about your wedding?" I asked her and she smirked.

"It's in 3 months... which reminds me we need to get you a maid of honor dress." she said and I looked at her with surprise.

"What?" I asked her and she laughed at my reaction.

"You didn't think you could escape that duty did you? You are now one of my best friends. You get that honor." she said and hugged me. I laughed as I hugged her back.

"I still can't believe that you have a whole house down here." I said as we got to the end of the path. They had a 2 bedroom house built on the beach for whatever reason they needed to have one there.

"It's nice to have." she said with a shrug and I nodded.

"Oh, we have a spa appointment next week." she said and I looked at her strange as I took off my bathing suit cover.

"Ok?" I asked her as I laid down on one of the tanning platforms. They had tanning platforms with outdoor mattresses on them to tan or do whatever on the beach.

"Well, I mean, we need to make sure that you are ready for your wedding night." she said and I realized that I hadn't even thought of that. I knew that I would eventually have sex with Finn, but it slipped my mind at the same time.

"Fuck." I said as I buried my head into the mattress and Becky laughed at me.

"You will be fine." she said and I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Do you not find Finn attractive?" she asked me once she saw I wasn't laughing.

"If it's Finn just close your eyes and imagine it's someone else." she said and I sighed. He was good looking, so I doubt that would ever be a problem.

"He's not the problem. I haven't ever... done it." I admitted and she looked at me with surprise.

"Oh... wow." she said and I let my head drop back onto the mattress.

"Does Finn know?" She asked me as she passed my the tanning lotion and I nodded.

"He found out the night we 'talked'." I said and Becky nodded.

"Don't forget to untie your strings." she said as she laid over on her stomach and undid her top to avoid tan lines. I nodded and undid mine.

"Have you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to until you were married. Finn told me that's why we hadn't done it yet. He said something about your mother asking you all to wait once you found your mate." I said and she smirked.

"Mom has encouraged us not to until we are married, but none of us have listened. I had sex with Wade the night we got engaged. Sheamus had sex with Nattie the first night that she was brought to him." she said and I just nodded.

"Would you like some toys?" she asked me and I felt myself blush. I knew that Alicia and I had talked about sex and toys, but I hadn't done anything. She had always been ahead of me.

"I... I don't know." I said and she nodded.

"If you want some or need advice I am here for you." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she smirked.

"I am going to nap." I said and she put in hear earbuds. I had a headache and knew that Finn was having people over tonight so I needed to be feeling better.

Finn POV

I got done and headed back home with Sheamus and Wade. The girls were sunbathing and we were having people over tonight to the beach for a bonfire.

"How is Briar?" Sheamus asked me and I smirked.

"I don't know yet. She's virgin so I am waiting until we are married." I said and they both looked at me with surprise.

"Finn going soft?" Wade asked me and I chuckled.

"No... I would love nothing more than to fuck her right now, but honestly I haven't even seen her in a bathing suit until today." I said and Sheamus shook his head.

"I would have." Sheamus said and I smirked.

"I haven't even really kissed her. She was a pain when she first got here and bit me once." I said and they were laughing.

"Can't control your woman?" Wade asked me and I smirked.

"I can, but I figure why not let her think its great at first." I said and Sheamus smirked. He had let Nattie think life was wonderful, but after a month he showed her the true side of our life. She never adjusted and he wasn't sad to see her go. I just knew that he hadn't gotten over Bayley.

We all changed and made our way to the beach.

"They are already best friends." Wade said and I smirked. I knew that Becky also needed to approve of whoever we chose for the family, and so far she had.

I walked over to the side of the platform that Briar was laying on and took her in. She was beautiful, tanned, and toned. She had legs that went on for forever. I looked over to see Wade grabbing Becky. I knew they were going inside to fuck. Stephen had headed to the water and I was looking at Briar.

I crawled onto the platform and laid next to her. She was sleeping as I pulled the shade over us. I ran a finger up her spine and she moved, but didn't wake up. She looked so innocent, but I knew there was fire underneath. She had her face towards me so I leaned down and kissed her. She finally responded and I pulled her onto me.

"Finn." she gasped as I pulled her top out from between us.

"You're beautiful." I said as she looked at me. She seemed nervous and I knew it was because of lack of experience.

"Thank you." she finally said as I ran my hand up her cheek and put it on the back of her neck. She willingly leaned into kiss me and I pulled her body as close as I could get her. I let my other hand roam down her size and over her ass. She moaned and pulled away from me.

"I want to give you a preview of our wedding night." I said and I felt her tense. I slowly turned us over and kissed her again. I could feel her hardened nipples against my chest and it was driving me crazy.

"Finn... I haven't ever..." she was saying when I cut her off with a kiss.

"I know." I said and let my hand roam down her side and grabbed her breast with force. She gasped and groaned. She was definitely feeling something.

"Please, wait... people can see us." she begged me and I pulled the shade further over us.

"No one is looking... I promise." I whispered as I moved my mouth from hers to her perfect nipple. She gasped and instinctively put her hands into my hair. I carefully palmed her other breast as I nibbled on the underside.

"Finn..." she gasped and it was everything in me not to fuck her right then. I continued down her body until I got to her swimsuit bottoms. I looked up and made eye contact with her as I slowly undid the first set of strings holding them dangerously low on her hips.

"Please... wait..." she begged me and I kissed right above her pelvic bone.

"There is no waiting for forever." I said as I undid the other set of strings. She moved her hands to try and cover herself. I could feel her thighs squeezing my shoulders, but there was no stopping this from happening.

"I will be gentle." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

I grabbed her hands in mine and nudged the swimsuit off with my nose. I came face to face with a perfectly shaved sex. She was slightly wet and I had to taste it. I closed my entire mouth around her and sucked. She gasped in shock and fought me a little more as my tongue carefully darted in and out of her. She was growing wetter by the minute as I covered her again with my mouth and sucked.

"Finn." she gasped and I held her wrist tight as I continued my assault on her. She tasted sweet and was getting wetter by the minute. I was using my tongue to gauge how close she was and finally I felt it getting tighter. I let go of one of her wrist as I rubbed her over dripping wet clit. She gasped and withered underneath me. I continued my rubbing over it with my thumb as I crawled up her wriggling body. I pulled her to me and kissed her as she gripped my shoulder and my leg. I kissed her harder as I felt her honey coast my fingers. I pulled away and she was breathless. I pulled her body closer and kissed her as she came down from her high.

I was kissing her as I moved her hand from my leg up to my swim trucks. She gasped as I placed it over my hard self. She pulled away and looked at me with confusion. I found her innocences both amusing and a turn on.

"Touch it." I commanded her as I looked into her eyes. She finally undid the strings and pulled it away from my body. She looked down and her eyes got larger. I wasn't exactly small.

"Wrap your hand around it." I whispered as I kissed behind her ear and nuzzled my nose down her neck. She reach for me with a shaky hand and I groaned when she wrapped it around me. I forced myself to sit still as she explored it. She was carefully and slowly running her hand over me. I let out a groan as her thumb caressed my head.

"Taste it." I said and I felt her shift. I looked at her and she looked horrified with the idea.

"Taste it." I said and pushed her towards it. She licked her lips as she bend down. She slowly wrapped her mouth around me and I wanted to go right then. I placed a hand on the back of her neck as I felt her tongue swirl around me. I knew that I wouldn't last long at this rate when I felt her tongue flatten against the underside of me.

"Swallow it." I growled as I felt myself shoot into her mouth. She obeyed and looked up at me. I pulled out of her mouth, put myself up, and kissed her softly.

"I can't wait until our wedding night." I said and she nodded. I helped her redress and took her hand as we walked down to the ocean. Sheamus was sitting in the waves with Bayley, Wade and Becky were just emerging from the house, and Briar was standing next to me.

Briar POV

I was standing there with Finn and wondered how far I could run to get away from him. I felt used and dirty.

 **AN: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01, & Fantasyimager- Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was standing in the beach house as the party raged outside. I was tired, sunburned, and absolutely confused. I didn't know how I felt or what to do about any of it. I was standing in the kitchen trying to figure out everything.

"Are yeh alright?" a voice said and startled me out of my thoughts. I was looking at Stephen who was looking at me with concern. He was getting beer out of the fridge. I managed to nod as he handed me a beer.

"Yeh look like yeh need this." he said and I gave a small smile. I had never really been around Stephen or talked ot him. He was an imposing guy with fiery red hair.

"Thank you." I said and he gave a small smile.

"What are yeh debating over?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"Yeh look as if yeh could be sick any second now... so ah am guessing that yeh are really thinking about something." he said and I chuckled.

"I am." I admitted.

"What is it?" he asked me and I looked up at him. I really didn't know who I could trust, who you rat me out to Finn, or who would try to help me.

"Did you and your wife have problems at first?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No, ah made this look like the perfect life. Ah lied to her for the first month. She liked it until she found out the truth. She couldn't take it once she found out." he said and I nodded. Becky had mentioned her, but the only thing I knew what that she was sent away.

"So, Finn is doing right?" I asked him. I was kind of shocked at that revelation. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not quite. Ah would have given you more time to adjust to the truth, but that's just meh." he said and I sighed.

"Thank you for the truth. It's not something I get a lot here." I said and he smirked at me.

"Is that really what yeh were thinking about?" he asked me and I smirked. I still hadn't fooled him.

"I was wondering what was worst... what's out there or what's here." I whispered and he I felt him caress my cheek with his thumb. I was surprised at how soft his hands were for being a crime lord.

"Ah can tell yeh that depends on yer perspective." he said and I was surprised to hear that from him. I nodded and looked back outside.

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked him and he shook his head no as he poured us each a shot. He handed it to me and we toasted before downing them.

"Did you at least fall in love?" I asked him and a sad look crossed his face.

"It's not something that runs in this family." he said and pushed himself away from the island. I nodded and stood up with him. I turned to walk back out to the party, but his hand on my arm stopped me. I turned to look at him and he leaned in for a kiss. I was too shocked to stop it, but I had to admit I felt more from him than I did Finn. He pulled away and caressed my cheek.

"Yeh will find what yeh want if you try." he said and walked out ahead of me. He held the door open and I walked out with him. We made our way back to the beach and now I wasn't thinking about the monsters out there, but the people in here.

Finn POV

I was sitting with Becky and Wade when I saw Briar walking up to us.

"She's trying." Becky said and I sighed.

"I know, but I wish that she wasn't so headstrong." I said and Wade smirked.

"It's not a bad thing." Wade said and I shot him a look.

"She's trying, Finn. She is innocent... she just doesn't understand how things work here. You have to show her." Becky said.

"I just thought that it would be different. I was told I was going to have someone my whole life and then they just basically dumped them on me." I said and Becky sighed.

"She feels the same way... except no one told her." Wade said and I looked back at her. She was talking to someone and I looked back at them.

"You are being harsh, Finn." Becky said and I shook my head.

"I am not lying to her." I said and Becky sighed as Wade stood up. I am sure that he knew this was a conversation between siblings.

"I know that you aren't. You also aren't trying to do anything except being an asshole. You need to try." she said and I was frustrated.

"She doesn't want to try." I shot back and Becky shook her head.

"You haven't given her a reason to... she has every right to be upset. She wasn't told about this. She was thrown into this and she has every right to react how she wants. You know that money doesn't buy happiness... if that were true then we would be the happiest people on the planet." she said and I knew that she was right.

"Fine, then tell me how to fix it." I said and she sighed.

"I can't... because I don't know everything that has happened. I just know that you and her need to spend time together. You don't need to try and fuck her every second and you need to find what makes her happy." she said and I hated that she was right.

"Hi." she said and sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Too much sun." she said and I nodded.

"Come on, I am ready to go back." Becky said and stood up. Briar looked at me and I nodded. She stood up and Briar went with her as Wade returned. He handed me and beer and watched them walk away.

"How do you keep Becky happy?" I asked him and he chuckled as he took a sip of beer.

"I don't tell her what to do." he said and I sighed.

"Fuck off." I mumbled and he chuckled as Stephen came over and sat down. I wasn't in the mood to go back, but I wasn't in the mood to stay here. I felt lost... and I guess that's how Briar felt.

 **AN: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Guest- thank you for the review!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Becky asked me and I nodded. The wedding was in two days and I didn't have any other choice except to be ready.

"You will look beautiful." Barbara said as we walked into the tea room for lunch. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled at me. She was really nice and had taken me into the family, so she and Becky were the two shining points in his nightmare so far. I had kept trying to be positive, to like Finn, and to be grateful... it just wasn't happening.

"Where did you two decide to go for your honeymoon?" she asked me as they brought us Mimosas.

"Puerto Rico." I said and Becky smiled. She was the one that had suggested using the beach house down there and I had agreed because Finn seemed to like it the best.

"Oh, dear, did you go to the spa?" she asked me in a hushed tone and I smiled. She was being proper about it and I nodded. Becky and I had gone yesterday and I was still feeling the effects of waxing... I can't say that I was a fan of having wax or a woman in that area.

"Yes, thank you. I wouldn't be ready for this without you two." I said and they both smiled at me.

"I always wanted a sister." Becky said and I chuckled. I did consider Becky a sister and we were now focusing on her wedding.

The rest of lunch went well and we headed back to the compound. Becky and I changed and headed to the beach. I wanted to get a little more tan before the wedding.

"Are you happy?" Becky asked me and I looked at her with a strange look.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her because she was always so straight-forward, so whatever she wanted to ask me she wasn't exactly asking me.

"I just don't want you to disappear." she said and I smirked. I knew that Stephen's wife and the first girl Finn had brought around had disappeared. Becky had told me about them and she was closer to Nattie. I had to feel for her since she was the only girl around here and to finally have someone to relate to just to have them go away must have been hard on her some days.

"I don't plan on disappearing." I said and she smirked.

"Better not." she said as we both laid out.

Stephen POV

I was going to the beach with Wade. Becky was going to be laying out. We walked down the path and I saw Becky and Briar laying there. I knew that I shouldn't have kissed Briar, that she was Finn's, but she was beautiful.

"Are you going to tell Finn that you want his wife?" he asked me and my head whipped over to look at him. He had a smirk and I shook my head.

"She's just nice to look at." I said and he nodded.

"You could just take her from him." he said and I smirked. I did have that right. I could go to Dad and tell him to give me Briar, but I didn't want that. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Finn and his possessiveness. He could be very annoying when you took something he thought belonged to him.

Finn POV

I walked into Becky's house with Wade and knew that the girls probably weren't ready yet. We were having a party tonight to kick off the wedding celebrations. Wade poured us a drink and we toasted before sitting in the foyer.

"We are almost ready." Becky yelled and Wade looked at me with a smirk.

"Yes." he responded and shook his head no to me.

"Are you ready for marriage?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, but in this family it's never really 'marriage'." I said and he shrugged. He even knew that in this family being married wasn't permanent or something to get possessive over.

I got ready to say something when Becky and Briar appeared at the stairs. Becky was in a dark green knee length strapless dress that Wade had probably requested she wear. I looked past her to see Becky. She had on a beautiful black and white dress that was over one shoulder, and went right past her knees. She looked beautiful. I was at least grateful that my Dad hadn't gotten me an ugly bride.

"You look nice." I said as she walked over to me and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." she said and I touched the necklace that she was wearing from the first day that she came. I opened a box and she smiled when she saw a matching bracelet.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded as I put it around her wrist.

"Ready?" Becky asked us and we both looked at each other before nodding.

The car took us to the marina where we had rented out a large building that over looked the water. The music was already playing, people had arrived, and everything was going smoothly.

"Just breath." I reminded her and she looked at me. I slowly pressed my lips to hers and she responded. I felt something different from this kiss as we pulled apart. I caressed her cheek and got out of the car. She accepted my arm and we walked into the party.

We were dancing and talking to many different people. I was glad there was alcohol because most of these were people my parents knew and just a show for them... not me.

Briar POV

I was talking to different people when someone asked me to dance. I had never met them before, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Are you having fun, princess?" he asked me and I smirked. He was tall, redheaded, scruffy, and had a raspy voice.

"You are too beautiful for this family." he said as we continued to dance.

"Thank you." I said and he smirked.

"Who are you?" I finally asked me as he smirked.

"Their worst nightmare." he said and I nodded... he was being so cryptic.

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I am Dean. I run the drugs and guns to the north." he said and my eyes got huge.

"Shield?" I asked him and he smirked as he lead me off the dance floor.

"You have heard of me... I used to be with that organization, but I branched off with my brother Roman." he said and he seemed so proud of it. I couldn't do anything but nod. I had heard Finn and Wade talked about them and nothing their had said was nice... in fact, they seemed cruel.

"Why are you here?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I am impressed by your boldness." he said and I looked over the water.

"I am here to congratulate Finn on his marriage to someone he doesn't deserve and to remind him that I will get my revenge for killing his sister." he said and I nodded.

"Am I supposed to tell him this?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Take a picture with me?" he asked me and I looked at him strange as the photographer came up. We smiled and took the picture before he looked at me.

"Just tell him... I got this close." he said and I wasn't sure what he meant as he handed me something and left. I watched him weave through the crowd and sighed. I really just wanted to be normal... this wasn't normal.

I walked over to Finn and he smiled at me. I handed him what Dean had given me and he looked at it strange.

"What's this?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I was asked to give it to you." I said and he unwrapped the neatly wrapped package. I saw that it was a picture frame. He flipped it over and saw that it was a picture of me and Becky walking on our private beach. I saw his whole demeanor change and he looked panicked.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Come on, we are done here." he said and grabbed my arm. He told Becky and Wade to do the same and couldn't find Stephen.

"Son, where are you going?" his father asked him as we all were making our way to the cars. Finn thrust the picture into his father's arms and continued to pull me with him.

We got into the car with Becky and Wade. He told the driver to take us home.

"What's going on?" Becky asked me and I looked at Finn.

"Dean and Roman." he said and I saw Wade check the ammo in his gun. Becky looked a little uneasy and I guessed that ignorance was bliss on my part.

 **AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **FantaseyImager & **ruizx3 **\- Thank you for the reviews!**

 **So sorry for the delay in updating! Enjoy!**

* * *

We got back and all went to Finn's house. I had only been here a few times, but I always liked it better than Becky's. I walked to the kitchen with Becky and she immediately pulled out 4 beers. I was surprised that Sheamus and his parents were still at the event. I didn't know who Dean Ambrose was, but he didn't seem like the best guy to have around you.

"Did he hurt you?" Becky asked me and I shook my head as I took a sip of the beer.

"No, he actually was quite nice. We danced together and he gave that to me to give to Finn." I admitted and Becky smirked.

"You already knew he wouldn't hurt me, didn't you?" I asked her and she sighed. She motioned for me to follow her outside and she shouted something at the guys before we walked outside.

"I knew that he wouldn't hurt you because of me." Becky said and I raised an eye brow because I felt that Becky had more ties with these people than her brother or other family members ever could.

"You dated him?" I asked her and she shook her head as a small, but sad smile spread across her face.

"I dated his friend or brother, as he calls him, a while ago. I loved him and he loved me, but once I came back to Miami it was over. My parents hated his family and there was no fixing that." she said and I hugged her. She knew what it was like to not be able to be herself and it was worse that she knew love that she couldn't have.

"I'm sorry, Becky." I said and she shrugged.

"He told me that one day he would come after my families territory, but promised he wouldn't hurt me. I guess that he knew that I was with you all the time so he knew that I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." she said and I was glad to hear that.

"What about your family?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I can't lie that I am not torn. I love them, but I didn't ask for this. I am not really in the business... I just have to deal with it all." she said and I completely understood that. I wasn't in the business from marrying Finn, but I would have all the repercussions from everything they did.

"Will you ever tell them?" I asked her as Finn and Wade stepped outside.

"I can't." she said and I knew that she couldn't. I knew that it would have been suicide on her part if she ever did tell them.

"We need to cancel the wedding." Finn said with a sad voice and I wanted to jump for joy. I was happy to hear this news.

"Why?" Becky asked him and I drank my beer so I wouldn't yell at her to shut up.

"I don't want them to crash it. I don't mind setting them up, but not at the wedding. I don't want Mom to get hurt." Finn said and I looked back at Becky. I knew that they both cared for their mother more than anyone else.

"We can't cancel it. They want that." Wade said and I looked back at Finn.

"The wedding will not be cancelled." a voice said and we all turned to see Sheamus standing there.

"I don't want to give them a chance to pick us off." Finn said and I looked at Becky. I didn't think that this was the appropriate conversation for us. I motioned for her to step away from them and she did.

"Nothing we say will change anything." I said and she sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. I was looking around when I felt Becky shove me and I went flying into the pool. I came back up to the surface to see Becky jumping in beside me. We were in some expensive dresses, but I guess that was nothing to them.

"Thanks." I said and started to the shallow end. We were both laughing and heard more splashes. I turned to see Finn shoving Wade in and Sheamus shoving Finn into the pool. Becky was laughing as they came up near us. Sheamus shook his head and turned to leave, but Becky and I got out to stop him.

"You don't want to join the fun?" Becky asked him and he laughed at us, but I am sure that we looked like drowned rats between the messed up hair, dresses, and running make up.

"Nah." He said about the time that Finn and Wade grabbed him. They managed to push him in the pool. Becky and I looked at each other and shoved them in. We were laughing when they came up.

"Yer gonna get it." Finn said and started out of the pool. Becky and I realized they were coming after us and went running inside. She slipped, fell, and took my down with her as we were laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter." a vocie boomed and we both sat up straight. Mr. Balor was standing in the kitchen near us and he looked very unhappy. Wade, Finn, and Sheamus all came in a second later and looked like they had been caught doing something horrible.

"I am so glad that you all are taking this threat seriously." he said and helped Becky up and me along with her.

"You two need to go back to Becky's and get ready for the wedding in two days. Be ready for the rehearsal tomorrow." he said as he kissed both our foreheads. We nodded and left Finn's. We made it back to Becky's and there were more men outside her house.

"What happened to you two?" Barbara asked us as we walked into Becky's house.

"Fun, mother." Becky said and she nodded.

"Well, you two need to clean up and get ready for the rehersal that's tomorrow. We also have the bridal party tomorrow." she said and I looked at Becky. Becky had explained to me that all the women in the family have a luncheon tomorrow for the bride and give her advice.

"We will, good night, mother." Becky said and hugged her. Barbara hugged me and left.

"Thanks for trying to have fun." Becky mumbled and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for getting me through this." I said and headed to my bedroom. I knew that my fate was sealed to be married to him, but for some reason I felt the smallest hope when I met Dean tonight.

 **AN: Will the** **interfere anymore with the wedding?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **ruizx3, Ghostwriter, and Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews and nice PM. I appreciate it.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked over the railing at the crashing waves below me. I envied their freedom to come and go as it pleases.

"I thought you could use this... I heard from Becky that they had lots of advice." a voice said and I turned to see Stephen walking up to me with a mixed drink. I smirked and took it.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. We hadn't really been alone since the party that we kissed.

"I need to apologize to you... I shouldn't have kissed you that night. You are Finn's." he said and I nodded. I knew that he wouldn't be my savior here, but I had hoped for someone who would let me be myself.

"It's ok... I am not sure what's normal in this family." I said with a chuckle.

"We don't usually share our other halfs." he said and I nodded.

"Good to know." I said as I drank some of my drink and I heard him sigh.

"I know that you don't like Finn or any of this, but I am amazed at how you have adapted to it." he said and I looked at him strange. I never expected him to be the nice one.

"Thank you." I said slowly and he nodded.

"I was actually sent out here to ask you to come inside, but I wanted to give you another minute." he said and I gave him a side hug, but as I went to pull away he stopped me.

"Just don't run." he said and I knew what he meant. I nodded and he offered me his arm. I took it and we walked inside. I surveyed the room before anyone realized we had walked inside. Finn was talking to his mother and his aunt. Becky was talking to some family friend with Wade holding onto her. I saw Mr. Balor talking to some of his men with whiskey in their hands. I was watching it when I saw Finn and our eyes connected from different sides of the room. He gave a small smile, and it looked like in that moment that he cared I was back in the room. I returned it and knew that we were both in this fucked up situation for good or for bad. I had a feeling there would be more bad than good.

I walked over to him and he instantly slid his arm around me. I knew that this couldn't be the worst thing that I had ever endured, but I was still getting used to it.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Kind of tired." I lied and he nodded.

"We are going to skip the rest of the night." he annouced to this mother.

"What, are you alright?" she asked with concern looking at me.

"I am tired." I said and she gave a gracious smile.

"Go get some rest before tomorrow. I will cover for you." she said and Finn kissed her forehead. She hugged me and Finn took my hand.

"Thank you." I said as we walked to the waiting limo. He nodded and let me get in first.

"I was tired of dealing with it. We have all day tomorrow." he said and I laughed.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight." he said and I looked at him with a curiosity. He gave a small smile and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into him as the car took us to his destination.

Finn POV

I knew that Briar had been through a lot in the past few weeks. She hadn't run away yet, and I was surprised at this. I had talked to Becky and I knew that she was still debating on wether she hated us or not.

We got to the compound and it took us to my house. I knew that it would be our house after tomorrow.

"Take off your shoes." I said and she did it as I helped her balance. She did it and looked at me. I held out my hand to her and she accepted it. We walked around to the cliff that over looked our beach. I took her until we came to the hidden waterfall and pond.

"I wanted you to have your own place here. I had them fix up this area so you can come here without any problems." I said as we walked into the clearing. I had a small canopy put up with a bathroom, some lounge chairs, an outdoor sofa/mattress to sun on, a fire pit, and outdoor bar, an outdoor shower, and a waterproof radio.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled at her.

"I wanted you to be able to have a moment to yourself here. You can swim in the pond and anything you need is here." I said and she nodded. I had the area lit with rope lights so that she would be able to come here at anytime.

"Let me show you the best part." I said and held out my hand. She took it and I led us over to the mattress. I leaned it back and laid down. I pulled her to it and pointed to look up. I used the remote to turn off the main rope lights and the stars instantly appeared.

"Wow." she breathed and I smiled at her. She snuggled closer and I pulled her to me.

"Thank you." she said after a few minutes and I smiled.

"You need to know a few things before tomorrow... and I should have told you sooner." I said and I felt her nod.

"A lot will change... and a few facades will come down. Dad won't be so secretive about the business, you will be judged more, and I can't protect you from everything in the family." I said and she sighed.

"I figured a few of them." she said in a sad voice.

"You also weren't my families first choice. I had someone here before you. She couldn't take it. She ran." I said and she nodded.

"Becky told me." she said and I nodded. I figured that Becky had said something.

"After tomorrow I can't protect you from that... this is it. You will meet a bad end if you run after tomorrow." I said and she sat up to look at me.

"Finn, I appreciate the truth, even if it's late... but, I'm not running. I would have if I was going." she said and I looked at her. I couldn't make out all her features, but I knew what I wanted. I sat up and captured her lips. She put a hand on my chest, but didn't push me away. I put my hands on her arms and pulled her down onto me. I was waiting for her to run away from me, but she wasn't. I had hope that she was trying as I rolled us over so that I was on top of her. She moaned as my hips pressed against her. I hadn't really tried anything since that day on the beach because I had the feeling that she just wasn't ready yet. I pulled away and sighed. I was the one who now had a conscious... this was stupid.

"Tell me why you aren't running?" I begged her because it didn't seem right.

"What?" she asked me with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you running? I know that you don't like it here. I haven't been the nicest, and you had a run in with them... you should be trying to leave, but you aren't." I confessed.

"I honestly don't have anywhere to go. I lived the life that I was my own person, only to find out that my family sold me, for whatever reason, years ago to your father. I guess I don't feel like I have a place anymore, but you all, for better or worse, have accepted me. I was accepted out of necessity or because someone wanted to get to know me. I guess that somewhere that means that I should stick around and show my thankfulness. I don't hate any of you, but I didn't like being told that I had to do something." she said and I was amazed at her answer.

"So, why not accept anything I have offered?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I am not a door mat. I am who I am because of my beliefs... that includes not sleeping with you until we are married or I am ready. I will accept it no matter which comes first. I don't hate you, Finn." she said and I couldn't help it I kissed her.

"I thought you hated us." I mumbled between kisses.

"I did when I first got here." she said and I laughed as I looked at her. I knew that my feelings had grown for her and it seemed like her's had grown as well.

"Come on, we do have to get married tomorrow." I said and she smirked as she took my hand to help her up. We started back and saw a huge light in the sky.

"What's over there?" she asked me and I looked. The only thing that I could think of was my house.

"I'm not sure. Come on." I said and we took off running to the house. We came out of the clearing to see my house burning.

"Oh, Finn..." she said and I pulled her to me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I had a feeling I knew who was behind it.

We were standing there watching my house go up in flames when Becky, Wade, and mom came flying up in a car.

"What happened?" Wade asked me as Becky hugged Sheamus.

"They were here." I said as I hugged Mom. I was livid now.

 **AN: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **ruizx3, guest, Ghostwriter, and Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the delay I am dealing with medical issues.**

* * *

I walked back to my room after a family meeting. Mr. Balor was extremely pissed at this happening. He couldn't believe that they had gotten on the compound. He had already had most of the guards rounded up and I didn't think that they would make it until tomorrow. I didn't know where he got guards at, but I figured he could easily find replacements for the stupid one.

I walked into the room and stretched. They were adamant that the wedding would still happen tomorrow. They wanted everything to appear normal and I had to accept that this was really going to happen.

"You look tense." a voice said and I spun around to see the same man from the engagement party standing in my room. He was in all black and wearing a smirk on his face.

"You must have a fucking death wish." I mumbled as I felt my heart attempt to slow. He smirked and shrugged as he stood up.

"You look tired." he said and I sighed.

"You snuck into my room to tell me that I look tired. You think it might be because someone just snuck onto the property and burned my future house to the ground?" I asked him as he stepped closer to me. I wasn't afraid, but I didn't want to deal with him.

"I wouldn't know anything about that, but I would thank him. The house wasn't ever going to be yours." he said and I smirked.

"So, really, what did you risk life and limb for? Just to tell me congrats on my upcoming wedding?" I asked him and he was now standing directly in front of me. He wasn't saying anything when I turned to walk away, but he caught my by the shoulders. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I expected a bullet before a kiss. I finally realized what was going on and pulled away.

"Leave." I said and he smirked at me.

"You know I could kidnap you and make you leave all this." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Roman and I go way back... back far enough to know that Becky ripped Roman's heart out. I know that he loved her and she didn't even fight for him. I know that Finn or Sheamus will fight for you... it will be interesting to see which one." he said and I realized that he wanted to hurt them the way they had hurt his family.

"Why me? Why not get the first girl?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"I did. She tried to go back and they found her." he said and I was surprised.

"I can't just leave." I said and he sighed.

"Briar, I don't want to hurt you... there is something about you. You deserve something better. I am giving you this chance. If you don't take it then one day I will come back." he said and I sighed.

"This will protect Finn and Sheamus a little longer... and Becky." he said and I nodded. I didn't want to hurt Becky. I liked Becky. I was thinking about it when he held out his hand and motioned towards the balcony. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I did want my chance at freedom.

"Come on, beautiful, it will all be blamed on me no matter what. I promise you will have fun." he said and it was a very tempting offer.

 **AN: Should she go with him?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at Dean. The offer was so tempting, but I had made a promise to Finn and Becky that I wouldn't run.

"No." I said and he sighed as he hung his head.

"I hate kidnapping." he said and my eyes got wide as he came towards me. I started for the door, but he grabbed me. I went to scream as a hand clamped down over my mouth.

"Should have came willingly." he said as he put me over his shoulder and walked towards the balcony. I realized he was going to throw me out the window and as I got ready to scream I felt something stab into my leg. I yelped and world instantly started to spin. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't.

"See you soon." he whispered before everything went black.

Dean POV

I was watching Briar sleep as we flew over the Atlantic. I had kidnapped her and I was taking her to Ireland. I knew that it was ironic since that's where they were from, but it's the last place they would look.

"She's still out?" Roman asked me as he sat down and I nodded.

"How much did you give her?" he asked me with a chuckle and I flipped him off. I knew that she would sleep for awhile. I looked back down at her and could only imagine what would happen when they realize I kidnapped her on the day of their wedding.

"Where did you tell them we were going?" I asked Roman because I knew that he had paid someone well to throw off our tracks.

"Puerto Rico." he said with a smirk and I knew that it where they were supposed to go on their honeymoon.

"It pays to have a man on the inside." I said and he nodded.

Finn POV

I woke up the next morning to shouting and lots of movement. I had stayed in Sheamus's house and I was disoriented when I first woke up. I walked outside to see people running everywhere. I could only imagine that Dean had stuck again or maybe Roman this time.

"What's going on?" I asked some one as they ran past, but they didn't answer as they ran towards Becky's house. I couldn't imagine what had happened, but I was going to be furious if he hurt my sister or Briar. I ran past all of them and made it to the house. Mom was outside crying and Dad was on the phone screaming at someone. I didn't see Briar or Becky as I ran up, but Wade stopped me.

"Wait." he said and I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Move! That's my fiancé." I said and he sighed.

"They took her." a voice said from behind him and I found Becky walking up to us. She was crying, but looked uninjured.

"What?" I asked her because I didn't want to believe what I had heard.

"Dean and Roman took Briar." she said and held up some polaroids. I grabbed them and felt anger well up in me. I found a picture of Dean standing outside of Becky's room, Roman holding Briar, and Dean laying on Briar's bed. I threw them on the ground and went inside. I made my way to her room and found a note near the balcony.

 _Finn,_

 _So sorry to have to ruin your wedding night. You took mine, so I am taking yours._

 _P.s- Roman would have made her happy._

 _D & R_

"What does it say?" Becky asked me and I sighed. I handed it to her as I walked past her.

"We will find her." Sheamus said and I nodded.

"They were spotted leaving the airport on a private plane. They are heading to Puerto Rico." Dad said and I felt more anger well up because that's where Briar had picked to go for our honeymoon. I was going to kill each of them slowly and I was going to enjoy it.

"Let's go." I said and Becky stopped me.

"Be careful, but I want my sister back." she said and I nodded. I knew that we all had come to care for Briar in our own ways. I just hoped that my brother wouldn't fuck his up and let his supposed feelings get in my way. I didn't want to hurt family.

Briar POV

I woke up and looked around. I wasn't in my room, but I was on a plane.

"Good morning." a voice greeted me and I turned to see Dean sitting there and another man with him.

"I'm Roman, it's nice to meet you." he said when I made a confused face.

"Where am I?" I asked them and Dean handed me a cup of coffee. I was glad for it and unsure if I should be happy that I was free or mad that I had been kidnapped.

"About an hour outside of the Dublin airport." Roman said and I looked out the window. I could see some land and a lot of clouds. They had kidnapped me and taken me to Europe. I sat the coffee down as I felt my head spin.

"Take deep breaths." Roman said as he reached over and rubbed my back. I scooted away from him and they both looked at me.

"We have no intentions of hurting you. We just want to teach them a lesson." Dean said and I sighed.

"You fucking kidnapped me and you don't want to hurt me!? Why couldn't you have just shot them and left me out of it?" I hissed at them and they both smirked.

"She's cute when she's mad." Dean said and I couldn't help myself. I reached out and slapped him. He took a deep breath and looked at Roman.

"Give me a minute?" he asked him and Roman walked to the front of the plane and closed the divider.

I got ready to say something, but Dean was on top of me in a flash. I was pinned between him and the small couch I had been laying on when I woke up. I flat on my back looking up at Dean and had had my wrist pinned down.

"Don't hit me." he said and I struggled as he looked at me with a steel gaze.

"Let me go." I hissed at him and he smirked.

"Briar, I am not the bad guy. I did kidnap you, but it was to give you a chance. I have no intention of physically hurting you, but you will listen to us." he warned me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me go." I said and struggled again.

"You don't like being this close to me?" he asked me and I got ready to say something when I felt his lips press against mine. I struggled even more as his tongue slipped inside my mouth. He finally pulled away and looked at me.

"Don't make me pin you down again." he warned and was off me in a flash.

"I will let you get cleaned up before we land. I left some clothes in that bag." he said and pointed to a hang up back that was near the toilet. He gave me one last smile and walked out of the area. He closed the divider back and I was alone… I really felt alone now.

 **AN: Will they find her? Does Dean have good intentions?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I walked off the plane with Dean and Roman. I was glad that they had brought me clothes, but not any that I would have chosen. They were both in slacks and button up shirts. I was in a black pencil skirt, a high collared light green blouse, and black wedges. We went straight to a car that was waiting for us. I had never been to Europe, so this would have been exciting if I had gotten to come on my own free will. I know that a few months ago that I would have been excited to be away from the Balor's, but I had come to accept what was happening. I was now torn about everything.

"Where are we going?" I asked them and Dean didn't say anything.

"We are going to our safe house." Roman said and I nodded. I watched Roman and could see why Becky had fallen for him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He had a deep voice and was built. I looked from him to Dean. He very different from Roman. He was taller, but leaner, with a scruffy look. He also had an air of douche about him, but for some reason I was still drawn to get to know him. I couldn't explain why, but I wanted to know more about him. I shouldn't. I should want to run as far away from him, but I couldn't make myself.

"You will like it." Roman said and I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was glad that he was trying to be comforting. We pulled down a street in Dublin that looked like it had been here since the Victoria era. The row houses were tall, imposing, and worn. We arrived in front of one with a bright blue door and the driver opened the door for us.

Dean offered me his hand and I accepted it. We walked up to the door and it was opened a second later. Roman walked in and Dean nudged me ahead of him. I walked into this beautiful row house. I saw a few people about and someone walked up to us immediately.

"Glad you are back. We have to talk." the guy said and he looked like a steroid addicted guy that belonged in a weightlifting contest not a criminal group.

"We will, E. I need to show her around." Roman said and I looked around.

"I would be happy to show her around." a voice said and I looked up to see a middle aged man who looked like he was either a washed up rocker or wanted to be a washed up rocker.

"That's fine, go with Chris." Dean said to me and I looked from Dean to Chris. Chris gave me a huge smile and offered me his arm. I slowly took it and he lead me off.

"You are not the usual girls they bring home." he said as we walked into a large kitchen. I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Where did you come from?" he asked me and he was almost creepy.

"The Balor's." I said and he stopped. I watched as his eyes slowly got bigger and the lighbulb went off.

"Holy shit, you are Finn's fiance. They got you." he said and I pursed my lips together. I forced a nod and he smirked.

"You are too good for Finn." he said and I stopped. He looked back at me like I was crazy for stopping.

"Why is everyone against the Balor's? Do they have something you want?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Not exactly, they pissed a lot of people off. They moved into Florida without caring about the little guys. They would rather kill off the corner markets than adopt them into their organizations." he said and I nodded, but not quite sure what he meant.

"Look, in our business, the little guys are easily bought. You buy them up and you have cheap labor. You can pay them with whores and alcohol. The Balor's slaughtered everyone or sent them packing... they have no desire to be nice to anyone." he said and I nodded. I could see that they didn't care for anyone else.

He changed the subject and he showed me the whole house. He was creepy, but not the worst person in the world. We finally walked back to the foyer we came in. I was surprised at how big the house was with 3 stories.

"You can join us for lunch." Dean said as we walked back up and I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but he was looking at me.

"Here." Roman said and handed me something very familiar. They had managed to grab my purse. I took it and looked around it... my ID and cash was in there.

"Don't bother looking... the phone and cards aren't here." Roman said and I smirked.

"Let's go." Dean said and I followed them out the door to another waiting car. I realized after I got into the car that it was just me and Dean.

"Why aren't they coming?" I asked him.

"Afraid of me?" he asked me.

"Afraid of being kissed." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"They have to attend business and I am babysitting you." he said and I rolled my eyes. I figured that in this life, no matter who I was with, that I would always have a babysitter.

"Have you ever been to Ireland?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Well, then, we will have fun." he said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I doubt we had the same kind of fun.

 **AN: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Dean POV

I watched Briar as we rode through Dublin. She had a natural beauty about her. I knew that Finn didn't deserve her even when his father threatened to kill her family if they didn't sell her to them. I wondered if she knew that Sheamus is the one that wanted her, but after Finn's first choice ran off they had to use her as a back up.

We arrived at the pub and I helped her out of the car.

"You do look nice." I said and she nodded.

We walked inside and were seated. We ordered and I was watching her. She was sitting there with her hands in her lap and looked like the perfect lady. I knew that they had made her like this.

"You don't have to be proper with me." I said and she looked at me.

"Is that because most of the ladies you are with don't know how or because it makes you uncomfortable?" she asked me and I smirked with her.

"Ah, you do have claws. I thought that they would have removed those." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, can't you just tell them how much for me and let me go back?" she asked me and I was surprised at this.

"You want to go back to them?" I asked her and she shrugged. She deserved better than this.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." she said and I felt so much for her. I knew that her family sold her, the Balor's used her, and now I had taken her from what she was used to dealing with.

"Why not?" I asked her and she looked around. I knew that she didn't like this topic. I couldn't blame her, but I didn't want her to think that the only place she belonged was with them.

"My parents sold me to someone, I don't want them to find me with them and hurt them, and I just don't know where else to go. The world changed a lot lately." she admitted and I nodded.

"Did you like it there?" I asked her as our food came.

"I accepted it. I had everything I wanted." she said and I nodded.

"Everything except happiness and the ability to be yourself." I said and she sighed.

"What do you want, Dean? I know that I am being used by you all just like I am being used by them." she asked me in an exasperated tone.

"I don't want anything. I am not using you. I am giving you the opportunity to be yourself, see new things, and also to inadvertently piss someone off." I said and she sighed.

"And that's supposed to be fun for me?" she asked me and I stopped eating.

"Do you know why you were chosen for Finn?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"You were for Sheamus. Sheamus saw you one day and wanted you. You were only given to Finn because the first girl ran away. I tried to help her, but she went back because she didn't want them to hurt me or Roman." I said and she looked pale.

"I was bought for Sheamus?" she asked me and I nodded. I could tell that meant something to her.

"He wanted you after his first wife couldn't take it. They have absolutely no idea how to deal with people. They use people and once they are done with them they dispose of them." I said and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why 'save' me?" she asked me and I smirked. I would tell her, but not right now.

"Eat, your food is getting cold." I said and she shook her head no.

"Not hungry." she said and I nodded. I motioned for them to wrap it up and we finished up. We left and she was holding the bag. We passed a homeless man on the way to walk to the subway. She stopped me and gave him the food.

"You have a big heart." I said and she smiled. I could tell that she was still upset about being here. We made our way to the subway and came out at our station.

"Briar, just enjoy this week. I know that I am also using you, but trust me I am not the bad guy here." I reassured her and she nodded.

"All of you have said that." she said and I chuckled.

Becky POV

I knew that the person who left the letter was Dean. Dean had promised me that if I left Dean then he would come after me. I had almost forgotten about that promise, but I guess they knew that Briar would have been the way back to us. Finn had actually started to like her.

"You know this is your fault." a voice said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I sighed and turned to see Sheamus standing behind me. He was my oldest brother and we usually go along. He always told the truth. I wasn't even sure if he knew how to sugar coat anything.

"Thanks." I said and he sighed. He hugged me.

"I know that you can't help who you love, but he was definitely the wrong person to love." he said and I chuckled.

"Have they found her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Finn is loosing it." he said and I nodded. I knew that he actually liked Briar... we all did. Dad was in Miami dealing with his while Mom did her best to console Finn. She was also dealing with canceling the wedding.

"Why the fuck did you have to fall for him?" a voice hissed at me and I turned to see Finn looking at me and Sheamus. He knew about me and Roman. My entire family had just managed to 'forget' about it once I came home and found Wade. I guess the past never really goes away.

"I didn't know it would come to this." I said and Finn rolled his eyes.

"You just had to fuck someone to get back at Dad for making you deal with the family business. Good job... now we are all dealing with your honry one night stand!" he shot back at me. I gasped and Sheamus looked mad.

"Finn, you need to stop." Sheamus said and Finn crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is not your concern." Finn told him and Sheamus shook his head.

"We all care for her and want her back." he told Finn and Finn chuckled.

"Why do you want her back? So you can fuck her behind my back?" Finn asked Sheamus and I saw Sheamus getting mad.

"This is what they want... let's just find her." I said as I stepped between them. Finn glared at us and walked away. Sheamus hugged me and I knew that I might have to talk to Roman just to get Briar back.

 **AN: Is Finn or Dean better for Briar?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the update!**

* * *

We got back and someone said that Roman needed to talk to Dean. He nodded and looked at me.

"Would you like to take a bubble bath?" he asked me and it was an odd question, but it did sound like a great idea right now. I nodded and he motioned for a maid to come to where we were standing.

"Take her up to the top floor, run a bath, and get her some fresh clothes." Dean said to the girl. She nodded and I followed her up the stairs. We came to a long hallway that I had walked down with Chris earlier. She led me to a door and opened it. We walked into a very ornate bathroom with a deep copper clawed-foot bathtub.

"I will bring you clothes, miss." she said and I nodded. I started the water, got it the temperature that I wanted, and added bath oil. I was about to get undressed when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find the girl with some clothes.

"You can also listen to music if you would like." she said and pointed to a small ipod radio with an ipod docked on it. I thanked her and turned on Spotify. I settled on Nora Jones and undressed. The world melted as I sank into the water.

Dean POV

I walked upstairs to the study and walked in. Roman had his head leaned back and I was thankful the desk was as tall as it was right now.

"I will come back." I said and his head shot up. I heard a thump under the desk and he made a painful face. I chuckled as I could guess what just happened.

"Warning!" he said and I shook my head as a blonde girl crawled out from under the desk. She was trying to cover herself up, but her breast were hanging out of the little piece of material she called a dress. I handed her some paper money as she ran past me.

"How was lunch?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"You planted doubt?" he asked me and I nodded as I fixed a drink and handed it to him. He took it and I made myself one.

"Yeah, she's confused as ever. I still can't imagine why she didn't run when she first got there." I said and Roman shrugged.

"Maybe her survival technique is adapting." he said and I nodded.

"Are they looking for her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I got word from our guys in Puerto Rico that they are tearing the island apart." he said with a smirk. I knew that Diego and Fernando could take care of them. They always had Carlito near by to help them fuck shit up.

"Do we know why he wants her back?" I asked him and he smirked.

"He has feelings for her." he said and my eyes got wide. Finn and Sheamus were some of the coldest people I ever met... and one of them caught feelings.

"Do you still have him in with them?" I asked Roman and he nodded.

"What about Becky?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She knows she's eventually going to have to talk to me." he said with some sadness. I knew that Becky was his true love and I knew that he would have to make some tough decisions eventually.

Briar POV

I was enjoying the bath and would add hot water when it would cool down too much. I was enjoying it when there was a knock at the door. The water was pretty murky, so I didn't mind anyone coming in.

"Yes?" I answered and I watched as Roman appeared in the door. I sank a little lower in the water to cover myself. I hadn't spoken much to Roman, but I could tell that Dean was the nicer one.

"Are you enjoying it?" he asked me and I nodded. I didn't expect it to be him; I would have rather had Dean walk into the room.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." he said and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm fine." I assured him as he sat on a stool next to the bathtub. I just wanted him to leave.

"Where you expecting Dean?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I wasn't expecting anything." I said and he nodded. He ran a finger down the side of the tub. I didn't want him touching me.

"You are beautiful." he mumbled as his finger glided over my knee and I moved it under the water. He chuckled and looked at me.

"You think I'm that bad?" I asked her and she shifted as she looked at me.

"I think you have a reputation, I think that after everything I have dealt with that I don't trust anyone, and I think that you are just a horny man." she said and I chuckled at her answer. She was smart.

"Briar, every man gets horny looking at you." I said and he eyes turned bright red.

"I'm sure that Finn didn't wait." I said and she looked shocked. I was met with a slap to the face. I turned and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and she looked away.

"Enjoy your bath. Come down to the second floor fireplace when you are done." I said and she nodded.

Finn POV

I looked down at the girl who was currently sucking me off and sighed. She wasn't Briar. I didn't know why I had to fall for someone, but it had to be her. I was going to tear the world apart until I find her.

 **AN: Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I put on the sweatpants, long sleeve t-shirt, and slippers the girl had given me to wear. I walked down the stairs and walked to the fireplace. I saw large bookshelves beside the fireplace and walked up to them. I was looking at the books when someone walked up behind me. I turned around to see Roman standing behind me and he was wearing a smirk. I didn't say anything as I saw Dean walking up as well.

"You can take any of them to read." Roman said and I nodded as I looked back at the books.

"We wanted to tell you what is going on." Dean said as I found a book and pulled it off the shelf. I turned to them and they were both looking me up and down.

"We are going to travel Europe." Dean said I nodded. I knew that I should have been happy about that, but I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Dean will fill you in." Roman said and winked at me before walking away. I felt dirty around him like he just used people. I looked over at Dean as he walked over to me.

"What book did you pick?" he asked me and I showed him.

"Count of Monte Cristo." he said and I nodded.

"This is one of my favorite books." I said and he nodded as he sat down on one of the couches. He patted the place next to him, but I sat across from him. He chuckled and signaled for a maid to come to him. He ordered us drinks and looked back at me.

"What's it about?" he asked me.

"Lost loves, money, forgiveness and revenge." I said and he smirked. I knew that it sounded like the life I was living right now.

"Sounds familiar." he said and I nodded.

"We are leaving in two days for Scotland. We are just going to hop around until they get bored or we kill them." he said and I knew that I shouldn't have felt feelings for any of them, but I didn't want anything to happen to Becky.

"Please, don't hurt Becky." I said and he sighed as the maid walked up to us.

"It's not up to me... it's up to Roman. She hurt him." he said and I took my drink.

"Who hurt you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"All of them." he said and I knew that might be true, but he had something against either Finn or Sheamus.

"What if I run?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Go, but you won't." he said and I pursed my lips.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You don't have anywhere to go." he said and I sighed. He was right, but I didn't want him to be. I could go back to Finn and hope that I could convince him I was really innocent in all of this.

"Enjoy your book. Just let someone know when you are ready to sleep. They can show you your room." he said and I nodded.

Dean POV

I was taking care of somethings when I walked back across the palor and found Briar asleep in the chair with the book in her lap. I carefully picked her up, got the book, and carried her to my room. I laid her down and covered her up. She really was beautiful.

I had been tracking their movements and knew that they wanted her back so bad. She was perfect compared to the girl that Finn had before her. I felt for the first girl, but she had no survival skills for this world. I just wanted revenge for what Sheamus had done to my true love. Nattie was mine. We had grown up together and her family sold her to Sheamus. I had gone to them and tried to get her back, but instead of listening to me they just shot me. I had tried to rescue her, but Nattie stayed with Sheamus. I was the one that had gotten her pregnant... she tried to convince her that it was his, but he just wanted rid of her.

I fell asleep while thinking about everything and was awoken by someone scrambling out of the bed. I groaned and set up. Briar was frantic and looking around.

"I didn't rape you. You fell asleep and I brought you to bed. Lay back down." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Look, I didn't do that to you." I said as I sat up and looked at her.

"Thank you for not taking advantage of me." she said and I nodded.

"Please lay back down." I said and she finally sat back down on the bed.

"I figured that you would want someone to make you forget about Finn." I mumbled and she sighed.

"I haven't slept with Finn... yet." she said and I sat up. I looked at her and wanted to make sure that I had heard her right.

"What? Why? He fucked his first girl before they even had the party." I said and she sighed.

"I asked him to wait... I'm a virgin." she said and I was surprised to hear that. She really was sheltered and new to things.

"I won't hurt you that way." I said and she looked like she was about to cry. I wasn't sure what she would let me do, but I pulled her to me and held her as she bawled on me.

"What do you need?" I asked her and she sniffled.

"I just want to be normal." she whispered and I rubbed her back. She reminded me of Nattie and how good it felt to have a woman in my arms that I hadn't paid to be there.

"Sometimes life doesn't let you be normal." I said and she sighed.

"I had a whole plan for life." she said with a chuckle.

"What did you want to be?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"You don't have to be nice if you don't want to." she said and I smirked.

"If we are going to travel together I would at least like to get to know you. I may be using you to get revenge on that family, but it doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you." I said and she chuckled.

"I got my nrusing degree and wanted to be a doctor." she said and I was impressed.

"What did you want to do?" she asked me and I hadn't expected her to ask me that. I hadn't really expected her to cooperate or be nice to me beyond making sure she survived.

"I wanted to be a wrestler and have a family." I said and she nodded.

"Not what I expected." she said and I smirked.

We fell back asleep after talking and I knew that she really didn't deserve this life, but I was determined to make the best of what she had now.

 **AN: Now you know what Dean has against Sheamus… will he really treat Briar better? Will Becky talk to Roman soon?**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! So sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure you have searched the whole island?" Finn screamed into the speaker as he spoke to out contacts in Puerto Rico.

"Yes, we have. They are not here." he said and Finn hit the end button. We were all worried about Briar, but Finn was taking it the hardest. I wanted to believe that it was because he cared for her, but I knew that most it was because they had made him look stupid. Briar had been gone for 3 weeks now and we still had no idea where they had her... or if she was still alive.

"Tell everyone... 1 million to whoever finds her." Dad said to us and we knew that we were supposed to reach out to our contacts. We all nodded and left the room. Finn hadn't talked to anyone much and it was like Sheamus missed her more than he wanted to let on.

"You know what you have to do." Sheamus said as he walked by and I sighed. I did know, but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to do that. I wanted Briar back, but I wanted her back for selfish reasons... I missed having a sister.

Briar POV

I sighed as I stretched out on the beach. I looked over and Dean smirked at me. We had arrived in southern France after spending two weeks riding the trains all over Europe. Dean wasn't a bad guy, but I didn't ask about the business he would attend too while we were different places.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked me as he stretched out on a lounger.

"How much longer can we really continue to do this?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"As long as we stay a step ahead." he said and I shook my head. I knew that Finn and his family would have given me a nice life, but I just couldn't believe all that I had gotten to do or see with Dean and Roman. I was glad that Roman had stopped being so creepy after he got a new arm candy.

"We can because they still don't know where you are." a voice said and I looked up to see Roman coming over to where we were.

"But, we do finally have to be somewhere in a few days." he said and we both looked at him.

"Where?" Dean asked him.

"We have a meeting in New York in 3 days." he said and I nodded. I wouldn't mind going to New York.

"Is it her?" Dean asked Roman and he nodded. I got excited because that meant Becky. I had come to figure out that her was Becky. I actually missed Becky.

Roman hung around a little more before disappearing back into the resort. I was napping when I felt a body next to mine. I looked over to see Dean laying beside me.

"Get lonely?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You know I did." he whispered and put his arm around me. I couldn't lie and say that I hadn't found myself falling for Dean.

"You know that we can't." I said and he shook his head.

"We can... I hope they never find you." he said and I couldn't help but give a small smile. I was going to say something, but I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

Dean POV

I was happy just to kiss and hold Briar. I wasn't sure if I wanted her more because of who she was or because she was so innocent. I had never met someone who was so happy about life.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as we listened to the waves crash over the sand.

"Fine. I want to see Becky." she admitted to me and I nodded.

"What about Finn?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"He never really hurt me, but I don't miss him." she said and I smiled.

"Would you miss me?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I would... I like you outlook on life." I said and she smiled at me as she looked at me over her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said and cuddled closer to me.

I didn't want them to find her. I didn't want our travels to stop. Finn didn't deserve her. I knew that I wasn't supposed to get this attached to her, but I had. Roman had already warned me about it, but I couldn't help it.

We decided to go inside around dinner time and get cleaned up. I walked into my suite and Roman was waiting for me on the balcony. I walked out there and he handed me a beer.

"You are too attached." he said and I sighed.

"They don't deserve her." I said and took a sip of my beer. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"You have done it." I said and he chuckled.

"And I paid for it." he said. I knew that Becky was his first love and that he really did want her back.

"Then let's take them both and really fuck over the family." I said and he chuckled.

"We will figure it out." he said and I nodded. I knew Roman and he probably already had a plan. I knew that he would let me in on it when the time was right. I just hoped that he didn't do anything crazy when he saw Becky.

 **AN: How will the meeting between Roman and Becky go?**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! So sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

I was sitting in a lounge that overlooked New York City. I knew that Becky was meeting with Roman today. I had asked to let me see her first. I wanted to talk to her... I had missed her.

"You have a guest." the person said and I stood up. I turned around to see Becky coming towards me. She looked great in her black trench coat and fire red hair. I immediately hugged her.

"I missed yeh." she said and I smiled at her.

"You look amazing." she said and I smiled at her. I had put some red highlights in my hair and was wearing what I wanted to most days. I was in skinny jeans, black thigh high boots, and a grey sweater.

"Thank you, I have missed you." I said and hugged her again.

"Come on, sit." I said and she sat next to me. I had champagne brought to us and poured.

"I am glad they are treating you well." she said and I nodded.

"They haven't tried to hurt me." I reassured her and she nodded.

"How is Finn?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"He has taken this very hard. He and Sheamus." she said and I nodded.

"I need to know something." I said and Becky looked at me with interest as she sipped champange.

"Was I supposed to be for Sheamus?" I asked her and her eyes got wide. I definitely wasn't supposed to know that.

"Just the truth, please, Becky." I said and she sighed. She sat her drink town and turned to face me.

"Yes, you were, but Finn threw a fit Sheamus had Nattie sent away. He demanded that he get someone before Sheamus got someone else. He had his first choice, but she didn't work out. Sheamus has seen you and wanted you, but Father sided with Finn." she said and I nodded.

"Was Nattie Dean's?" I asked her and her eyes were wide again. She nodded, but didn't say anything. I had figured it out after over hearing a conversation one night. Roman and Dean had been talking about me. Dean only wanted me to keep me away from Sheamus and Finn, because Nattie was supposed to be his. I knew that I was a pawn, even if Dean was trying.

"He... he... told you that?" she asked me and I smirked.

"I overheard." I said and she nodded.

"You need to be careful. I don't want Roman to hurt you. He's not the same guy you told me about." I said and she sighed.

"That's my fault." she said and I nodded. I could tell there was a lot of pain in the sentence. She did love him, and probably still did.

"Ladies." a voice said and we both looked up to see Wade standing there. Becky immediately stood up and I was beside her. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I thought you came alone." I said and she nodded.

"I did." she said as the doors opened. Wade was joined by Roman and Dean. He was zoned in on Becky and I heard her breath catch. I did not have a good feeling about any of this.

"If you are trying to connect the dots I will be happy to help you... Wade works for us." Dean said and I saw Becky's expression change to cold. She was pissed at hearing this.

"DId you never wonder how we always knew things?" Roman asked her and she didn't say anything. Dean walked down and put his hand on my back.

"I am not sure if I want to leave Becky." I said and he chuckled.

"You don't get a choice in this matter. You see we took you from Finn and groomed you to be ours. Becky, well, you just came home." Roman said and I looked at Dean. He had a shit eating grin. I couldn't take it so I slapped him. I knew that I had been used, but I never thought I had been used like that.

"Bad move, princess." Dean said and picked me up over his shoulder. I was trying to get down as he carried me out of the room. I didn't want to leave Becky.

Becky POV

I watched as Dean carry Briar out of the room. I was left looking at Wade and Roman. I had nothing but intense hatred for Wade right now.

"You look good even after all these years." Roman said and I forced myself to ignore him. He still had that voice that made my knees weak. He walked over to me and ran a finger over his cheek. Wade was watching me and I was shoot dagger at him. I wanted to this close to Roman since I was forced to leave him, but I could already tell that he wasn't the person he used to be. He had turned cold and ruthless. I didn't think I knew him anymore.

"I don't think that I know you anymore." I said and finally looked at him. He had lost that sparkle in his eyes, and it had been replaced by a steel gaze. I didn't see love anymore, just power.

I got ready to say something when a gunshot rang out. I was shocked as I saw Roman instantly fall over. I screamed as I looked at Wade. He was holding a gun and looking at me. I got ready to say something when the door came flying open. I saw Dad, Finn, and Sheamus behind him.

"We couldn't let you do this by yourself." Dad said as he walked in past Wade. I looked from him to Roman. Dad walked over and pulled me in for a hug and I sobbed... so many emotions were flowing through me.

Finn POV

I saw that Becky was alright and grabbed Wade. We had to find Briar.

"Where did he go?" I asked Wade and he motioned for me to follow him. He lead me to a set of doors and I could hear Briar struggling. I busted open the doors and felt rage. I found Dean hoping Briar against her will and he was reaching down the front of her pants. Wade shot him before he knew what happened and Briar fell over. I rushed over and pulled her to me. She was sobbing and I saw blood. I realized that the bullet had grazed her shoulder.

I picked her up and rushed her to the elevator. Wade had gone the other way, but I had to get her help. She was sobbing and holding onto me; I just had to make sure that she was alright.

* * *

 **AN: Will Becky forgive Wade? Will Briar and Finn be able to pick up where things left off?  
**

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

The plane ride home was a silent one. Becky sat beside me and we both stayed away from the men. She would sniffle every now and then, but she was holding it together. I had been released from the hospital after getting stitches on my shoulder and collarbone from being grazed by the bullet that Wade used to shoot Dean.

Wade had tried to talk to Becky, but she wouldn't talk to him. She was upset at the whole situation. I hadn't really talked to Finn after going to the hospital. He had stayed with me through getting stitches, but I hadn't spoken to him much. He had tried to say a few things, but I didn't have much to say. I wasn't really sure what to say... or do.

Dean had survived and was in another part of the plane. They wanted to 'chat' with him. I wanted to see him just to yell at him. I knew that he had used me, but I guess I was naive to think that he wouldn't actually hurt me. I had no idea what they were going to do with him. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen to me. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad that I had been 'rescued'. I just wanted to move on. I also wanted to talk to Sheamus, just to get the truth.

We arrived at MIA a few hours later and SUVs were waiting for us. Sheamus and Mr. Balor got in one and headed to their warehouse. I was sure that Dean had been put into one that left with them. Becky and Wade were put into another one. I wasn't sure if Wade was going to make it out alive. I was ushered to one with Finn and we left behind Becky.

Finn POV

I was in the SUV with Briar, heading home, and she hadn't talked to me yet. I had looked over her at the hospital and she had changed since she left. She had red in her hair, she looked better, and she seemed more confident. I had no idea what Dean had done to her, but I hoped that he hadn't hurt her.

"The doctor will come check and make sure that you are alright." I said and she sighed.

"Check me for what? You can just ask." she said and I sighed. She knew what I was saying without even asking.

"Did he... hurt you?" I finally asked her and she shook her head no.

"He didn't even touch me until what you saw." she said and I hoped that she wasn't lying to me.

"That's it?" I asked her, but I wasn't sure that I believed her.

"Why can't you believe that? Because he's supposed to be some horrible person?" she asked me and I sighed. I couldn't believe that she was going to start this.

"He is a horrible person. He kidnapped you, he kills people, and..." I was saying when she cut me off.

"And, he's just like you." she said and I felt rage. I was nothing like him.

"I am not like him." I growled at her and she shook her head.

"Yes, you are. You killed the first girl that didn't want you. Sheamus killed his wife because she was pregnant with someone else's child because she was forced to marry him and not the person she wanted. You all are no better than him." she said and I realized Dean had told her a few secrets that she was never supposed to know.

"We are not like them." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you are." she shot back and slapped her across the face.

"You have no idea what you are talking about so I suggest that you shut your mouth. I told you when you first came that you needed to accept what was happening to you without asking any questions... that hasn't changed." I said and she scooted further away from me.

"Don't talk about shit you don't know about." I said and shook my head. I was glad to see that we were almost to the compound. I looked over and saw silent tears streaming down her face. I knew that I was taking some of this out on her, but she had provoked me. I reached over and wiped them away as she turned her face from me.

"I shouldn't have hit you. I am just frustrated. Dean told you things that you didn't need to know or didn't pertain to you." I said and she nodded.

"It doesn't matter... you didn't even want me. I was supposed to be Sheamus's." she mumbled and I sighed. I couldn't believe that he had told her that, but it was the truth.

"You weren't. He wanted you after Nattie, but I fought to have a wife before he got a second one. The one I wanted ran when she found out she had been sold to my family." I said and she nodded, but didn't say anything.

I got ready to say something, but the SUV came to a halt. I sighed as she got out. Becky was at her side and took her to her house. I was staying with Sheamus while my house was being rebuilt. I looked over and Wade had a blackening eye and I motioned for him to follow me.

"She didn't take it well when you told her the truth?" I asked him and he shook his head no. Wade had been sent by Dean and Roman to give them info about Becky after she was forced to stop seeing Roman. Wade came to us about it and we paid him more to give us info. We just got lucky that Becky fell for him.

"How did your ride go?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Dean told her things she had no business knowing." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I like her... or at least I did before she was taken. I want to prove her wrong that we aren't like Dean and Roman." I said and Wade nodded.

"She has no idea that we are worse?" he asked me and I chuckled as we walked inside. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know that.

* * *

 **AN: Can things go back to normal?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Becky POV

I woke up the next morning and Briar was still asleep. I had fallen asleep next to her as we talked about everything. I was just glad to have her back, but I hated how everything had happened.

"Fuck, it's morning." Briar said and I chuckled. We had gotten back so late that today started way too early for us.

"It's actually afternoon." I said and she flipped me off. I shook my head and realized that I had missed her.

"I'm starving." she said as she sat up and I nodded. She pulled her hair up and we walked downstairs. I turned on Spotify and she pulled out eggs.

We were cooking and dancing to 'Dancing in the Moonlight' when someone cleared their throat. I grabbed the nearest gun while Briar grabbed a knife. We turned to see Finn and Wade standing in the back patio doors smirking. I put the gun down and she flicked the knife at them. I was impressed when it landed on point at Finn's feet. He looked surprised, but it wasn't like he was her favorite person right now.

"I will get that fixed." she mumbled and I waved it off.

"Morning." Wade said and Finn handed us both coffee from Starbucks. I took mine without looking at Wade and Briar wouldn't even let Finn hand it to her.

"Dad wants to see all of us at dinner." Finn said and we both nodded without saying anything. They left a few seconds later after realizing that we weren't really going to say much to them. Briar handed me a plate of eggs and I smirked.

"At least we got good coffee." she said and I chuckled. We walked out and ate under my cabana by the pool.

Finn POV

Wade and I walked back to Sheamus's. He was sitting in the kitchen with Mom. I sat down and Wade disappeared somewhere.

"Still not talking to you?" Mom asked me and I shook my head no.

"She will come around. She's been through a lot." she said and I nodded. She kissed both of us on the forehead and left out hte patio.

"No, I'm sure she hates me." I said and Sheamus chuckled.

"Do you think that she fell for him?" I asked Sheamus and he looked at me strange before putting the paper down.

"I think she liked how he treated her." he said and I nodded. I figured that much.

"He also told her stuff about us." I said and Sheamus let out a deep breath.

"I can't say I am surprised at that. He hates us and now we killed Roman. He has nothing else to loose." he said and I nodded. I knew that Dean was being held at the warehouse and wasn't giving in. Sheamus was right... maybe he didn't have anything else to loose.

"Ma's right. She will come around." he said and I shrugged. He stood up and started out the back patio.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"To see them. I haven't really talked to Becky since she got back." he said and I nodded.

"Be careful, Briar is pretty good with a knife." I said and he chuckled as he shut the back door.

Briar POV

We were done eating and Becky walked inside with the plates. My arm was a little swollen from the recent trauma. I was sitting in the cabana with an ice pack on it.

"Hey." Sheamus said and I gave a small wave.

"Becky's inside." I said and he nodded before turning to walk inside. I saw him stop and come back. He sat down beside me and I looked at him.

"I am glad you are back." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Is that because you wanted me first?" I asked him and saw shock register over his face before he composed himself.

"Dean tell you that?" he asked me and I nodded as I looked down at my hands.

"I did want you first and would still want that chance, but you are Finn's. I am just glad to be able to talk to you again." he said with a sad smile.

"Thanks." I said and squeezed his hand as Becky came into view. I hated that I had two people in my life that I liked before Finn, but I was stuck with Finn. The only options were live with it or die before it could consume me. Sheamus stood up and hugged Becky.

I was sitting there while they talked when Mrs. Balor came into the pool area. She hugged all of us and sat down beside me.

"I am glad that you weren't hurt." she said and I smiled at her.

"I am too." I said and she smiled at me.

"We still need to have that wedding." she said and I saw both Sheamus and Becky look over at us.

"I know." I said and she smiled at me.

"I was thinking we just have a small ceremony here." she said and I nodded. I knew that there was literally no getting me out of this.

"That's a good idea. I will do whatever Finn wants." I said and realized I had subconsciously accepted the 'deal with it' choice. I felt myself die inside because I was no longer going to have any choice, but it wasn't like I had any right now.

She said a few more things, but i was having an internal battle, so I just nodded to get through it. She hugged me and left. Becky and Sheamus were still looking at me. I couldn't look at them right now... I couldn't even look at myself if I had to.

"Can I have a minute?" Sheamus asked Becky. She looked at him and then back at me. She nodded and left me alone with him.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do as he sat beside me on the lounger. He pulled me to him and the sobs escaped me. He held me closer as I cried about my upcoming future.

"It will be ok." he soothed and I cried until I couldn't anymore.

"I am sorry that I didn't fight harder for you." he whispered as he held me. I couldn't say anything and felt very numb. I wasn't sure what to do, what to say, or even to feel anything. I just couldn't.

* * *

 **AN: Will Sheamus save her?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own Briar.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this story, reviewed it, and favorited it! I hoped that you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

I sighed as the sun rose that morning. I had been dreading it, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The waves were soothing, the sun rays felt warm when the rest of the world felt icy cold, and everything else seemed to mock my freedom.

"Briar." a voice said and I turned to see Sheamus and Becky standing behind me. I stood up and walked over to them.

"We don't want you marrying Finn." Sheamus said and I smirked. I was glad that they agreed, but we all knew that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Thanks, but I know there isn't anything I can do to change it. I have just accepted it." I said and they both shook their heads.

"But we can... come on." Becky said and I looked at them strange.

"I can't get you all in trouble." I said and Sheamus rolled his eyes.

"Just come on. No one is awake yet." he said and took my arm. I looked at Becky strange and we all made our way to Becky's house. We walked over to an SUV and Sheamus opened the back.

"Get in, lay down and cover up." he said and I shook my head.

"I can't let you all..." I was saying as Becky hoped in and laid down.

"Shut up and come on." she said and I realized they were serious about this plan. I did just like her and we covered up with a tarp. I wanted to say something, ask question, and mainly just tell them no. I knew that Sheamus and Becky were close, so I doubt that he would let his own sister get hurt.

We drove for awhile before the SUV came to a stop. Sheamus told us to stay here until he came back. I looked at Becky and she gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. We didn't have to wait long before the back hatch opened the Sheamus pulled the tarp off of us. He helped me out and I stood up to see Wade with him.

"Come on, the boat is ready." Wade said and I looked at Becky. She nodded and started after him. We walked over to a small yacht that looked very nice.

"We can't take one of their boats. They will find it." I said.

"That's why you are taking mine." a voice said and I looked over to see Dean. He was beaten and looked horrible, but was alive. I quickly gave him a hug and he smiled at me.

"Go, be careful and enjoy your life. I just want you to be happy since you helped me." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and he smirked.

"I will see you in Dublin someday." he said and I smirked. Dublin is where Dean and I became friends.

"Yes." I said and he nodded.

"I will make sure of it." Sheamus said and Dean nodded at him.

"We need to go." Sheamus said and Dean nodded in agreement with him. I hugged Dean one more time and let Sheamus lead me to the yacht.

We left and I stood on the back to see us leave. I wanted to make sure that I was leaving and this wasn't a cruel joke. I was standing there when Sheamus walked up beside me.

"I can't promise you that life will be good or easy, but you can do what you want." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, I don't know how, but thank you." I said and kissed him softly. He smiled at me and put his arm around me. I finally felt free.

Mrs. Balor POV

I got up early that morning since we were preparing for the wedding. I was happy that Briar was finally going to be apart of the family. I knew that Finn was happy to finally have the ceremony.

I walked into Finn's house and didn't hear him or Sheamus. I walked up to Finn's room and knocked.

"Finn, get up. We have to start setting things up." I said, but I didn't get a response. I knocked again, but didn't get anything. I finally pushed the door open and screamed at what I saw. I went running from the house to our house.

I was met by my husband on the back patio as I tripped and fell.

"What is wrong? You are making a scene." he said and I shook my head.

"Finn is... dead!" I screamed. He didn't waste any time rushing past me. I didn't know what to do except to scream and sob. My child was dead.

Mr. Balor POV

I ran up to the house and headed straight to Finn's room. I pushed the door open and was amazed at the horror before me. I found Finn lying in bed, covered in blood, with gunshot to his eyes.

I quickly went to the guest room. I hadn't seen Sheamus and he hadn't reacted to his mother's screaming, so I feared the worst. I walked in and everything was thrown around. I found a note laying on the bed.

 _You killed mine, you kinapped mine, and you fucked me over. This is payback. ~ Ambrose_

I felt rage. I didn't know how he did it since he was locked in my warehouse. I ran outside to go there, but was stopped by a car flying up the driveway.

"I have to get to the warehouse." I shouted at them and they stepped out covered in blood.

"It's a slaughterhouse and Dean's gone." the one said and I stared at him in shock. I had no idea what had happened, but now I was missing my family and one was dead. I was going to hunt him down and kill him. I didn't care.

Becky POV

Briar walked into the yacht after we couldn't see the shore anymore. I hugged her as she sat next to me.

"Can I ask how?" she asked me and I chuckled as Wade and Sheamus sat next to us.

"We over hear Father's plans after you and Becky came back from New York. We couldn't go along with it... he was going to make Finn head over all of it once you were married. I knew that wasn't right, Finn didn't deserve anything but a bullet for the way he treated people, and I was tired of that life. We all were, but we knew that there was no way out unless we created one." Sheamus told her and she nodded.

"So, we created on. Finn is gone, Dad thinks Dean did it all, Dean is free and we are working with him now." I said and Wade nodded.

"Thank you." she said and hugged all of us.

"No worries, this is our family now." I said and she put her hand on Sheamus's as I took Wade. I knew that we may still have to run, still have to deal with shit we didn't like, but the point was we were finally doing what we wanted.

* * *

 **AN: The End  
**


End file.
